Zrywając łańcuchy
FF w trakcie tworzenia, korekty i innych pierdołek, nie czytać do czasu ukończenia Prolog Spękane łańcuchy opadły z głośnym łoskotem na podłogę, a chwilę po nich bezwładne ciało Matoranina, którego wcześniej krępowały. Leżał bez ruchu na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce. Z jego otwartych ust spływała niewielka strużka krwi. Wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w odwróconą do niego placami kobiecą sylwetkę, skąpaną w słabym świetle pochodni. Toa Psioniki wyszła z celi i zamknęła za sobą kraty, za którymi znajdował się jej więzień. Zrobiła to z przyzwyczajenia, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że nie było takiej potrzeby. Po tym co wyrządziła z jego umysłem nie było szans, by prędko stanął na nogach o własnych siłach. O ile kiedykolwiek by mu się to udało. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, w końcu wydobyła z niego cenne informacje, na których tak bardzo zależało jej panu. Szybkim krokiem opuściła loch, przemierzyła kilka ciasnych korytarzy i poczłapała wzdłuż długich, krętych schodów. W końcu stanęła naprzeciw ogromnych, metalowych drzwi, przypominających bramę strzegącą jakiejś fortecy. Wzięła głęboki oddech i pchnęła je ze wszystkich sił. Te otworzyły się, wydając z siebie głośnie skrzypnięcie. Wkroczyła do dobrze oświetlonego, obszernego pomieszczenia. Wzdrygnęła się przez chwilę na widok wyrzeźbionych głów węży, przyozdabiających kolumnadę biegnącą przez całą salę. W ich wydrążonych oczodołach umieszczono okrągłe kamienie świetlne, przez co można było odnieść wrażenie, że faktycznie na nią spoglądają i bacznie śledzą jej ruchy. Ilekroć miała z nimi do czynienia po plecach przechodziły jej ciarki, tak było i tym razem. Mijała osobliwe ozdoby, nie zwracając uwagi na dobrze zachowane zbroje stojące pod bocznymi ścianami. Utkwiła swój wzrok w złotym tronie znajdującym się na końcu pomieszczenia, na wzniesieniu, do którego prowadziło kilka schodków i siedzącej na nim postaci. Toa Ognia w czerwono-złotym pancerzu. Osobnik nachylił się nad stolikiem, od którego biło kolorowe światło. - Panie - odezwała się podchodząc do niego - udało się, wydobyłam z niego informacje. Toa powoli podniósł głowę i obrzucił ją groźnym spojrzeniem, przez chwilę dostrzegła w jego oku dziwny błysk. - Pokaż mi, gdzie to - rzucił szorstko Kobieta przybliżyła się do stolika. Znajdowała się na nim aparatura generująca holograficzną mapę przedstawiająca Południowy Kontynent. Jego zachodnia część była podświetlona na czerwono, tereny na północnym wchodzie na niebiesko, zaś te na południowym wschodzie na żółto. Centrum było pokryte czernią i szarością. Kobieta położyła palec na w miejscu, gdzie czerwień stykała się z szarością. - To tam - odezwała się. - Na naszej granicy z Ziemią Niczyją? - zapytał - Jesteś tego pewna? - Tak, panie. Jego umysł nie może kłamać. Echo ciężkich kroków dotarło do ich uszu, Toa Psioniki obróciła się gwałtownie. Ujrzała szczupłego Vortixx, jednak to nie on był źródłem hałasu, gdyż poruszał się niemal bezszelestnie. Za powstanie dźwięku odpowiadali dwaj tędzy Toa znajdujący się za nim, z miotaczami w pogotowiu. - Wasza wysokość! - odezwał się przybysz i ukłonił się najlepiej jak tylko umiał. - Ech, daruj sobie tę szopkę, Bakudan - rzekł Toa Ognia - mam dla ciebie ważne zadanie, więc przejdźmy do rzeczy. Vortixx uśmiechnął się. Interesowały go konkrety. Dlatego chętnie przyjmował zlecenia od Korda, on też nie lubił tracić czasu na roztrząsanie zbędnych spraw. Spośród wszystkich despotów, władców i dyktatorów był jedynym, cieszącym się poparciem dawnego najemnika. - Spójrz tutaj - powiedział Toa, po czym położył dłoń na miejscu, gdzie wcześniej wskazała jego podwładna - wiesz co to? - Hm... wygląda jak jakaś futurystyczna mapa. To czerwone, to ziemie, którymi władasz, o panie. niebieskie należą chyba do tego bydlaka, Tordara, żółte natomiast do Xieny, a szare- - Ech, spytałem tylko, czy widzisz ten jeden, konkretny punk. - Ooo... no cóż, widzę. - Gdzieś tam ukrywają się Fe-Matoranie. Tak, dobrze usłyszałeś, nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny, oni jeszcze żyją. Chcę byś wyruszył tam na czele oddziału i sprowadził ich tutaj żywych. Z ich geniuszem oraz moimi środkami stworzę broń, dzięki której w końcu zakończę tę żałosną wojnę domową i na dobre zawładnę kontynentem. - Ambitne plany - rzucił Vortixx - Tak, ambitne. Chyba rozumiesz, że jest to misja wielkiej wagi, więc potrzebuję profesjonalisty, ciebie. Vortixx uśmiechnął się, jeszcze raz się ukłonił i opuścił pomieszczenie. Współpracował z Kordem od bardzo dawna, służył z nim w jednej armii jeszcze za czasów kiedy wojna, którą rozpętali Mroczni Łowcy i Metru Nui szalała na całym świecie, nie tylko na Południowym Kontynencie. Właśnie wtedy Toa Ognia wyrobił sobie dobre zdanie o jego umiejętnościach bojowych i zaczął go wysoko cenić. Kiedy zyskał wpływy na nadszarpniętym wojną domową Kontynencie, przez wzgląd na stare dzieje mianował go jednym ze swoich generałów. Kord zawsze uważał Bakudana za nieco... ekscentrycznego. Jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, ponieważ cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić jedno było pewne. Był diabelnie skuteczny. Zawsze. Rozdział I Błyskawica przecięła pochmurne niebo, rzucając przez krótką chwilę blask na osobnika w płaszczu, tak szarym jak chmury ponad nim. Stał na wzgórzu, samotny. Krople ulewnego deszczu spływały po jego odzieniu. Deszcz narastał z każdą chwilą, a wiatr robił się coraz bardziej porywisty. Większość osób w tej sytuacji porzuciłaby to miejsce i udała się na poszukiwanie jakiegoś schronienia, by przeczekać burzę. Jednak nie on, taka pogoda wyjątkowo mu odpowiadała. Cieszył się każdą kroplą, która spadała na ziemię i każdym grzmotem, który rozjaśniał niebo, tak po prostu. Spoglądał na panoramę miasta, rozpościerającego się na widnokręgu. Wysokie wieżowce zdawały się sięgać ku niebiosom, a niewidoczne stąd budynki były owocem ciężkiej pracy wielu architektów i budowniczych, wykonane z ogromną dbałością o najdrobniejsze detale, stanowiły prawdziwe dzieła sztuki, zapierające dech w piersi temu, kto miał z nimi styczność po raz pierwszy. Spędził tam parę ładnych lat. Co mógłby powiedzieć o tym miejscu? Czy dałby radę ująć w słowach jego piękno i chwałę? Cóż, gdyby ktoś zapytał go kiedyś o to miasto, miał już przygotowaną odpowiedź. To wstrętna dziura, pełna kanalii, złodziei, morderców, najgorszych przestępców oraz różnych, innych typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Bogata "Elita" zamieszkiwała wieżowce, których okazały rozmiar nie mógł konkurować z wielkością ich obłudy i licznymi grzechami, które mieli na sumieniu. Na co dzień opływali w luksusach i dobrobycie, wiedli w miarę beztroskie życie. W miarę, bo od czasu do czasu trzeba było kogoś otruć lub rozczłonkować, tak dla pewności, że pozostanie się na swojej pozycji. Niestety, jeśli ktoś do nich nie należał, nie miał zbyt kolorowego życia. Każdy dzień stanowił długą, żmudną walkę o przetrwanie, o dach nad głową i pożywienie. "Pokoju" w mieście pilnowały specjalne oddziały porządkowe, dbały głównie o bezpieczeństwo elity, jak również o to, by pozostali mieszkańcy znali swoje miejsce i pracowali na rzecz swoich "panów". Zacisnął pięści w gniewie, wyobrażał sobie te wszystkie potworne tortury, którymi pewnego dnia zostanie poddana "elita". Po chwili rozluźnił się, wziął głęboki wdech, a potem wydech. Spojrzał w niebo. Burza przeminęła, zaczęło się przejaśniać. - Czas się zbierać - pomyślał - jutro ciężki dzień. Zszedł na dół, do czekającej na niego kompanii. Razem ruszyli w dalszą drogę. *** Fedar oparł się o krzesło i przeciągle ziewnął. Szybkim ruchem ręki zdjął ze swojej maski specjalny wizjer, chroniący jego oczy przed jasnym światłem towarzyszącym spawaniu. Od niechcenia rzucił okiem na to, co udało mu się stworzyć w przeciągu kilku ostatnich godzin. Na przeciwległym stoliku spoczywał długi, srebro-czarny miotacz mogący pobierać światło z otoczenia i wystrzelać je jako kule. Instynktownie wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, by odrzucić broń na bok. Działał w ten sposób od dawna, ledwie co skończył jedno dzieło, a ciskał je w kąt, by mieć miejsca na pracę nad następnym. Swego czasu zaowocowało to powstaniem sporej kupki elementów zbroi, broni i innych gadżetów nieopodal jego stanowiska pracy. Po tym jak ta pewnego dnia zawaliła się z łoskotem, w efekcie czego jeden z tamtejszych miotaczy przypadkowo wystrzelił - szczęśliwie w nikogo nie trafiając - nauczył się składować je w stalowym pojemniku. Tym razem postąpił inaczej, zatrzymał rękę w połowie drogi i położył ją na blacie stołu. Był zmęczony nieustającą pracą, potrzebował chwili odpoczynku. Zamarł w bezruchu. Warsztat był w dużej mierze przepełniony mrokiem, chociaż nieliczne kamienie świetlne na suficie zostały zamontowane w taki sposób, że prawie całe światło, które emitowały zostało skupione na jego miejscu pracy. Podobnie było ze stanowiskami należącymi do wielu innych Fe-Matoran znajdujących się w odległych krańcach rozległego pomieszczenia. To oraz głośne dźwięki towarzyszące pracy narzędzi jego współpracowników sprawiły, że nie zauważył skradającej się do niego postaci. - Ej, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Dakir, jego przyjaciel - Hm? Tak, wszystko w porządku - wybełkotał Fedar - Skąd ta troska? - Nie zmieniałeś pozycji przez kilka minut, myślałem, że zasnąłeś. - W tym hałasie? Idzie się do niego przyzwyczaić, ale zasnąć nie da rady. A tak właściwie to nie masz lepszych rzeczy do robot od patrzenia czy się ruszam? - Twoje stanowisko jest naprzeciw mojego, od czasu do czasu na ciebie spojrzę, niekoniecznie z własnej woli - wytłumaczył się Fe-Matoranin - a znam dużo ładniejszych widoków od obijającego się Matoranina - Nie obijam się, ja tylko... odpoczywam - westchnął ciężko - Powiedz mi, ile to już czasu? - Hę? - No, ile czasu minęło od kiedy opuściliśmy Nynrah? - Bo ja wiem, z tysiąc lat? A czemu pytasz? - Z ciekawości. Chcę wiedzieć ile już tu siedzimy, ukrywając się po kątach. Poczekaj! - dodał, widząc, że jego rozmówca chce coś powiedzieć - Wiem, że to co teraz robimy nie różni się za bardzo od tego co było w domu. Coś tam zbudujemy, wyjdziemy z tych podziemni na powierzchnię, a kilku z naszych przehandluje trochę towaru w najbliższym mieście. Fajnie, tylko po co to tutaj robimy? - Bo już nie mamy starego domu? Zniszczyli go Makuta i zabili tych, którzy w porę nie uciekli z nami na Południowy Kontynent? - Ech, a idź ty. Nie o to pytam. Chodzi mi bardziej o naszą pracę. Już na Nynrah mi to nie odpowiadała. Posłuchaj, ja lubię tworzyć te wszystkie rzeczy, naprawdę. Ale poświęcamy na to tyle czasu, że nie robimy nic więcej w życiu. Jaki to ma sens? A poza tym zastanawiałeś się kiedyś komu to właściwie sprzedajemy i do czego to potem służy? Pewnie nie, a jestem pewien, że sporo broni, którą się zabijają w tej okropnej wojnie na zewnątrz pochodzi od nas. - Eh, jeśli chcesz podyskutować nad sensem życia znajdź sobie jakiegoś Ko-Matoranina, oni ponoć lubią takie tematy. No i daj spokój, sprzedajemy broń, bo w tym miejscu to najpewniejsze źródło zarobku, a my jesteśmy bezpieczni tutaj - w podziemiach. No i wcześniej też sprzedawaliśmy broń. - Tak, i wszyscy pamiętamy jak się to dla nas skończyło. - Było, minęło. Teraz jesteśmy w innej sytuacji, nic nam nie grozi, zapewniam cię. *** Licząca trzy tuziny członków gromada uzbrojonych po zęby wojowników wkroczyła na rozległą polanę, przy okazji depcząc trawę znajdującą się pod ich stopami. Bakudan ucieszył się, że po długich godzinach marszu poprzez leśne gęstwiny przepełnione najróżniejszym, irytującym robactwem w końcu dotarł do celu. Podczas wędrówki wiele razy dopadły go wątpliwości, nie był pewien, czy ktoś faktycznie może żyć na takim odludziu. Z uśmiechem spoglądał na znajdujące się przed nim prymitywne, drewniane zabudowania. Mała wioska wyglądała na dawno opuszczoną. Wedle informacji wydobytych od więźnia Korda była to tylko atrap. Gdzieś tutaj, pod ziemią miała znajdować się siedziba Fe-Matoran. Po przeskanowaniu terenu przy pomocy jakiegoś Toa z Kanohi Akaku i określeniu dokładnej pozycji byłych Duchów Nynrach mógł wreszcie przystąpić do działania. Przysiadł kilkanaście bio od celu jego misji. W prawą dłoń pochwycił podłużny, szkarłatny klejnot wielkości kciuka. Swego czasu Vortixx robił za królika doświadczalnego Bractwa Makuta. Oprócz nieopisanych męczarni, długich tortur i skrzywionej psychiki dali mu coś jeszcze, coś wyjątkowego. Na skutek ich eksperymentów zyskał niezwykłą zdolność, do generowania energii i umieszczania jej w materii, którą dotknął. Przedmiot poddany działaniu jego mocy po upływie kilku sekund wybuchał. - Panowie! - przemówił do tłumu zebranego za nim - Patrzcie i podziwiajcie! Oto prawdziwe piękno! Lewa ręka Vortix spoczęła na ziemi. Wydobyła się spod niej siatka czerwonych błyskawic, która w całości pokryła teren znajdujący się na przeciwko. Na ich widok pozostali słudzy Korda instynktownie odsunęli się do tyłu. Po chwili gigantyczny obłok ognia wzbił się wysoko w powietrze, przysłaniając żołnierzom słońce. Ci natychmiast zatkali uszy, by ochronić receptory słuchowe przed głośnym hukiem, który zdusił nawet maniakalny rechot Bakudana. Fedar z trudem wygrzebał się spod sterty ziemi, która przysypała warsztat Fe-Matoran. Padł na plecy z trudem łapiąc oddech. Pomasował rozbolałe czoło i cicho jękną, po czym powoli powstał podpierając się jedną ręką. Otaczający go świat jakby zamarł, dodatkowo wszystkie dźwięki zdawały się być wytłumione, a jedyne co dostrzegał to bezkształtna mieszanina najrozmaitszych barw. Po chwili usłyszał wysoki pisk, a rozmazane plamy zaczęły przybierać poszczególne kształty. Wśród nich wyodrębnił gromadę osób schodzącą w głąb krateru, w którym aktualnie przebywał i ledwie widoczne czubki wysoki drzew. Tylko czemu otaczała je taka dziwna, czerwono-złota aura? W końcu ktoś złapał go za kark i podniósł wysoko nad ziemię, świat jakby gwałtownie przyśpieszył. Wszystko wróciło do normalności. Jego głowa została usztywniona, nie mógł jej przekręcić, a co dopiero rozejrzeć się dookoła, by lepiej rozeznać się w panującej sytuacji. Jedyne co widział to przeciwległa ściana, na którą zawieszono drabinę sznurową. Powoli się do niej zbliżał. Po ciężkim odgłosie kroków domyślił się, że osoba, która go taszczy musiała być całkiem pokaźnych gabarytów. Matoranin nie miał bladego pojęcia co się działo, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego. Usłyszał tylko cichy świst, chwilę potem poczuł, że ucisk na jego karku znacznie osłabł. Następny świst. Ucisk całkowicie zwolnił, a on zaczął spadać. W powietrzu zdołał przechylić się w taki sposób, że upadł na plecy. Upadek nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych, ale przynajmniej niczego sobie nie połamał. - Może pomocną dłoń? - ktoś przemówił Chwycił za rękę, którą podał mu jego wybawca. Wstając zorientował się, że był to Dakir. - To twoje - powiedział wręczając mu naładowany miotacz kanoka, sam dzierżył drugi - może nie jest tak potężny jak to co miałeś na stole, ale musi wystarczyć, tylko to na szybko wygrzebałem z gruzów. Fe-Matoranin pogładził się po zdrętwiałym karku i rzucił okiem na najbliższą okolicę. Z ruin ich warsztatu zaczęły wychodzić dziesiątki Exo-Toa, wdające się w zaciekłą wymianę ognia z napastnikami. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem na ich widok. A więc wszystko działało poprawnie. Duchy Nynrah po przymusowej ucieczce ze swojej ojczyzny przed Bractwem Makuta były bardzo wyczulone na punkcie swojego bezpieczeństwa. Pierwszą rzeczą, za którą zabrały po osiedleniu na Południowym Kontynencie była partia maszyn bojowych, która miała aktywować się w chwili zagrożenia, by chronić twórców. Bakudan stał wyprostowany na skraju ogromnego otworu, który przed chwilą stworzył. Cały czas się szczerzył podziwiając efekt końcowy swojej krótkiej, aczkolwiek przyjemnej pracy. Pozostali złapali już część ostatnich Fe-Matoran i zanieśli ich na polanę, gdzie zostali otoczeni przez kilku z nich. W tym samym czasie reszta kompanii starła się z armią maszyn, dźwięki towarzyszące ich walce były muzyką dla jego uszu. Skierował wzrok w kierunku jeńców, po czym odwrócił się ku polu bitwy. Widział nielicznych Matoran kryjących się za linią robotów. Czy naprawdę myśleli, że te śmieszne zabawki zapewnią im dostateczną ochronę? Że będą przeszkodą dla kogoś takiego jak on? Prychnął z pogardą. Stawiające opór Duchy Nynrach wkrótce miały podzielić los swoich schwytanych braci. Vortixx bardzo dobrze znał Korda i wiedział jak surowo potrafił karać niepowodzenia, chociaż sytuacja przybrała nieciekawy obrót nie czuł trwogi. I to wcale nie dlatego, że był pewien zwycięstwa. Jak na bezwzględnego tyrana Kord całkiem hojnie wynagradzał udane misje, coś o tym wiedział, miał już kilka takich na koncie. To poprawiło mu i tak już dobry humor. A świadomość, że Tordar - główny przeciwnik Toa Ognia w walce o dominację na Kontynencie - za zdradę zaoferował mu więcej, niż zarobił kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jeszcze bardziej poprawiła mu humor. Co prawda dostał nieco inne rozkazy, ale dało się je wykonać... Powolnym krokiem podszedł w kierunku jeńców. - To koniec waszego dotychczasowego życia! - przemawiał jakiś barczysty Steltianin - Niebawem wyłapiemy was wszystkich! Udacie się z nami do wielmożnego Pana Korda, tam zapewnimy wam dogodne warunki, byście mogli w pełni rozwinąć wasz talent i przyczynić się do rozwoju naszego imperium! Vortix uśmiechnął się paskudnie, niespodziewanie dopadł do Steltinina i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Masz rację, przyjacielu - zaśmiał się - to już koniec koniec ich życia. Z resztą, nie tylko ich. Czerwone błyskawice ponownie wydobyły się z dłoni Bakudana i przeszły po kończynie zaskoczonego żołnierza. Szaleniec szybkim kopnięciem posłał go w kierunku wojowników strzegących Fe-Matoran. Potężna eksplozja znacznie uszczupliła ich skład i rozsiała poszczególne kończyny po najbliższej okolicy. Niespodziewanie spośród pobliskich zarośli wyskoczyła dzika horda Skakdi , której gwałtowna szarża przykuła całą uwagę żołnierzy Toa Ognia, dając zdrajcy szansę na wycofanie się. Dwie grupy starł się, pierwsze ciała szybko padł na ziemię. Korzystając z powstałego zamieszanie Fe-Matoranie rozpierzchli się na boki. Część z nich została szybko złapana, części natomiast udało się skryć w gęstej puszczy. Fedar wystrzelił ostatni dysk Kanoka, jaki mu pozostał, po czym dał susa pośród krzaków, nawet nie sprawdzając, czy strzał dosięgnął celu. Schował się za grubym drzewem i ostrożnie się zza niego wychylił. Ujrzał Bakudana zbliżającego się nonszalanckim krokiem do jednego z jego braci. Vortixx chwycił go za głowę, po czym kopną tak, że ten odleciał od niego na kilka bio. Głowa nieszczęśnika eksplodowała, a krwawa breja rozprysła się po najbliżej okolicy. Duch Nynrah nie mógł na to patrzeć i przerażony rzucił się pędem do lasu. Serce Fedara biło jak szalone, z trudem łapał każdy kolejny oddech. Nerwowo rozejrzał się po okolicy, cały czas dygocząc. Zewsząd otaczały go potwornie zmasakrowane trupy skąpane we krwi, pośród których walały się resztki uzbrojenia i maszyn biorących udział w walce. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie się aktualnie znajdował. Teren dookoła był potwornie zdewastowany. Wiedział tylko jedno. Chciał się wydostać z tego piekła. Jak najszybciej. Biegł przed siebie, zręcznie wymijając truchła leżące na jego drodze. Co jakiś czas do jego uszu docierał huk eksplozji. Zgubił broń, nie pamiętał nawet w jakich okolicznościach. Gdy uświadomił sobie własną bezbronność przyspieszył. Fe-Matoranin rozejrzał się chwilę po okolicy, rozpoznał ją. Zmierzał w kierunku starego, drewnianego mostu, który prowadził do rozległej puszczy. Liczył na to, że znajdzie schronienie w gęstwinach i nikt nie ruszy tam za nim. - Fedar! - usłyszał znajomy głos. Momentalnie zatrzymał się i obrócił w kierunku, z którego pochodził. Ujrzał Dakira, odetchnął z ulgą. Dobrze wiedzieć, że chociaż jemu nic się nie stało. - Dakir, co ty tu... z resztą nieważne! Chodź, musimy uciekać, oni zaraz mogą tu być! - Fedar nie zdołał wydobyć z siebie więcej słów, czuł ogień w płucach, musiał poświęcić chwilę, by w spokoju odetchnąć i wyrównać oddech - Uciekać? Fedar popatrzył na zdziwionego Dakira niczym na głupiutkie rahi. Jak mógł nie zrozumieć chyba najbardziej oczywistej rzeczy na świecie? - Tak, uciekać, idioto! Jeśli tu zostaniemy, zaraz zginiemy! - Ale... - podjął Dakir - tam walczą i giną nasi przyjaciele - wskazał kciukiem za siebie - chcesz ich zostawić na pastwę losu? Fedar zamarł na chwilę - Co... co ty pieprzysz? - Jak to co? Nasi przyjaciele walczą teraz o życie! A ty chcesz ich porzucić i ratować własną maskę! - Dziwi cię to?! - wybuchnął Fedar - Dziwi cię, że mam instynkt samozachowawczy?! Słuchaj, jest już pozamiatane. Dwóch Matoran nie zmieni w żaden sposób wyniku bitwy! Dociera to do ciebie? - Ale zawsze możemy pomóc uciec innym i uratować jakiś niedobitków! Lepiej jest umrzeć z godnością w walce, niż... Fedar mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. - Daruj sobie... takie czcze gadanie jest dobre dla Toa, którzy zgrywają chojraków, a potem kończą jako trupy. Pomijając fakt, że ci Toa też nas zaatakowali, pozwól, że cię oświecę. To co zamierzasz zrobić to głupota, po prostu... dociera to do ciebie? Dakir zacisnął pięści w gniewie, czuł swoją bezsilność. - Dociera... ale wolę już być głupcem, niż śmieciem, który zostawia swoich towarzyszy! Fe-Matoranin ponownie zamarł, nie miał siły się dalej kłócić. Poza tym stracił już wystarczająco dużo czasu. - Dobra... niech ci będzie. Jeśli chcesz, to giń w imię głupich ideałów, ja wolę jednak przeżyć. Obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w swoją stronę. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel odprowadził go przez chwilę wzrokiem, nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu latach znajomości tak się rozstają. Fedar biegł cały czas utrzymując równe tempo, czuł jak opuszczają go pozostałe siły, jednak groźba rychłej śmierci motywowała go wystarczająco, by nie zwalniać. Cel znalazł się już w zasięgu wzroku. Stary, drewniany most nad rzeką. Gdzieniegdzie spróchniały lub dziurawy, ale wciąż w ogólnie dobrym stanie. Na tyle dobrym, by wytrzymać ciężar drobnego Matoranina. Jakieś dziesięć metrów przed mostem poczuł lekkie drgania podłoża, stopniowo narastające. - Nie... Pod wpływem strachu o własne życie przyspieszył. Jego wzrok utkwił na jednej z desek mostu, toteż nie ujrzał za sobą, gdzieś w oddali gigantycznej, ognistej kuli. Ale usłyszał potężny huk. - ... nie... W końcu postawił jedną stopę na moście, potem następną. Nie miał już energii, by biec, poprzestał na truchcie. Odetchnął z ulgą. Przedwcześnie. Lekkie drgania przeobraziły się w trzęsienie ziemi, dźwięk, który dotarł do jego uszu nie zwiastował nic dobrego... -... cholera - zaklął Most zarwał się, Fe-Matoranin rozpaczliwie wymachiwał rękoma. W końcu wpadł z pluskiem do lodowatej wody rzeki. Skonfundowany dopiero po chwili wpadł na pomysł wypłynięcia na powierzchnię, akurat wtedy gdy drewniana belka uderzyła go w głowę. Stracił przytomność i odpłynął z nurtem rzeki. Rozdział II Fedar leżąc na niewygodnym, twardym łóżku przewrócił się na lewy bok, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Nieznośnie pulsujący ból rozsadzał jego głowę. Po krótkiej chwili rozbudził się na tyle, by być względnie świadomym. Otworzył oczy, po czym szybko zasłonił je dłońmi, by ochronić się przed ostrym światłem. Usłyszał szuranie krzesła po podłodze, które poprzedziło odgłos kroków. Przez palce spostrzegł idących ku niemu dwóch Vortixx, widocznie zwrócił na siebie ich uwagę swoim gwałtownym ruchem. Podpierając się ręką szybko zerwał się z łóżka i przysiadł na jego krawędzi , próbował wstać, jednak ból rozchodzący się po ciele, aż za skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał. - Ej, spokojnie - odezwał się Vortixx w czarnym pancerzu, nieznacznie wystawiając przed siebie ręce - chyba nie jesteś w dobrej formie, będzie lepiej jeśli się położysz, bo jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę. - To znaczy wy zrobicie mi krzywdę? - pomyślał Duch Nynrah, po czym przemówił - Co to za miejsce? Co ja tu robię? Vortixx spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni, po czym wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. - Co was tak rozśmieszyło? - Cóż, sami mieliśmy cię o to zapytać - odpowiedział Vortixx odziany na czerwono, starając się powstrzymać śmiech - Znaczy, o to co tu robisz. My, no cóż, znaleźli cię przy rzece, mokrego i nieprzytomnego. Chyba miałeś niezły spływ. Jako, że dobrzy i pomocni z nas Vortixx ,zabraliśmy cię do naszego szefa, on powiedział, że mamy się tobą zająć, dopóki się nie obudzisz, a potem cię do niego zabrać. Fedar pomasował się po czole, wygląda na to, że po wpadnięciu do rzeki popłynął z jej nurtem i wyrzuciło go gdzieś na brzegu. Można powiedzieć, że miał szczęście. O ile szczęściem można nazwać zniszczenie domu przez bandę uzbrojonych najeźdźców. Matoranin rzucił okiem na pomieszczenie w którym się znajdował, była to drewniana chatka oświetlana kilkoma kamieniami świetlnymi, umieszczonymi w różnych miejscach, które świeciły bardzo mocnym, jasnym światłem. Poza jego łóżkiem przy wejściu, znajdowały się w niej trzy krzesła i nieduży stolik pod ścianą naprzeciwko. -No dobrze - odezwał się w końcu - mówiłeś coś o jakimś szefie, co to za jeden? Czego ode mnie chce? Czerwony uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Niebawem go poznasz, wtedy sam się dowiesz. To... dobra osoba, ale łatwo go zdenerwować. - Dlatego zwracaj się do niego z szacunkiem i staraj się go nie drażnić - rzucił drugi - A tak przy okazji, jak się nazywasz? - Fedar. - Ja nazywam się Kalak, a ten drugi to Veran. Miło poznać. - Wzajemnie... tak sądzę. Powiedzcie mi, długo tak leżałem? - Prawie dzień - przemówił Veran - powiedz mi, czujesz się na siłach, by wstać? Im szybciej spotkasz się z szefem, tym lepiej. - Hm... chyba dam radę. Matoranin niemrawo podniósł się z łóżka, Vortixx otworzyli drzwi i kazali mu iść za sobą. Był wieczór. Prowadzili go przez obozowisko otoczone prowizorycznymi, drewnianymi fortyfikacjami. W środku ogrodzenia znajdowały się liczne namioty i wyglądające na na całkiem solidne chatki. Gdzieniegdzie w blasku ogniska wygrzewali się członkowie wesołej kompanii stanowiąca zbieraninę przedstawicieli przeróżnych ras. Obozowicze zerkali na niego ukradkiem, szepcąc coś między sobą. Pokonując kilkanaście metrów znaleźli się przed największym, a zarazem wyglądającym na najsolidniejszy budynkiem. Kelak trzykrotnie zapukał do drzwi, w odpowiedzi ktoś w środku krzyknął niedbale "wejść". Vortixx i Matoranin tak też uczynili. W środku pomieszczenie było jeszcze większe, niż wydało się na zewnątrz. Za dnia wpadało do niego dużo blasku przez ogromne okna, które teraz były zasłonięte postrzępionymi firankami, a oświetlenie zapewniały lampy z kamieni świetlnych. Ściany były przyozdobione głowami i pazurami drapieżnych, leśnych Rahi, takich jak chociażby Muaka. W kącie pomieszczenia znajdował się spory kufer, przy półce z różnymi naczyniami, głównie miskami i kielichami. W centrum na czymś przypominający tron siedział barczysty Skakdi, który uśmiechnął się na widok gościa. - Witaj, malutki - przemówił - nazywam się Gohan. Skakdi podniósł się z siedzenia i uklęknął na kolanie, wystawiając rękę, by uścisnąć dłoń Matoraninia, dużo mniejszą od jego własnej. Sytuacja wyglądała nieco komicznie, jednak Vortixx zachowali powagę, dobrze znali swojego szefa i wiedzieli, że gdyby choćby zachichotali, to ponieśliby nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. Zakazianin powstał i gestem dłoni dał znak swoim sługusom, by odeszli. Bo zapewnieniu Duchowi Nynrah, że nie ma co do niego złych zamiarów przystąpili do rozmowy. Pierwsze co zrobił to zapytał Fedara skąd wziął się w rzecze. Matoranin przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy wymyślić jakąś historię o amnezji, czy coś w tym stylu, ale w końcu zdecydował się mówić prawdę. Powiedział, że trafił do niej uciekając przed wojownikami, którzy napadli jego wioskę. Jednak pominął opór jaki stawiali jego bracia oraz to jakiego jakiego żywiołu jest przedstawicielem. Był zdania, że jego rozmówca nie musi znać tych informacji. - Hmm, rozumiem. No cóż, przykro mi z powodu twojej wioski, ale Południowy Kontynent to nieprzyjazne miejsce, takie rzeczy zdarzają się tutaj całkiem często. Herszt bandy podrapał się po brodzie, odwrócił się od rozmówcy i szybkim krokiem podszedł do kufra, z którego wyjął starą, postrzępioną mapę. - Masz - powiedział wręczając ją do rąk Fedara Na mapę naniesione było jakieś miasto, w pobliżu lasu, którego część zamazano na czerwono. Skakdi wskazał tam palcem. - Jesteśmy tutaj - powiedział - to miasto to Servion, serce części Kontynentu pod panowaniem Korda, bardzo bogate miasto, przez które codziennie przewijają się setki kupców z wypchanymi mieszkami. - Aha. A mówisz mi to, bo...? - Bo mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Fedar przełknął ślinę, spojrzał w oczy Gohana. - Jaką? - wydukał niepewnie Skakdi popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, dostrzegając przerażenie w jego oczach, po czym roześmiał się. Dźwięk, który z siebie wydał nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych, skojarzył się Fe-Matoraninowi z katem, czerpiącym przyjemność z zadawaniu bólu ofierze. - Pewnie myślisz, że jestem jednym z tych złych, groźnych typów, którzy rządzą twardą rękę, nie tolerują sprzeciwu i gdy coś nie idzie po ich myśli korzystają z przemocy? Cóż, masz racje. Ale nie masz się czegoś obawiać. To propozycja pracy. - Pracy? - Tak, bo widzisz podobnie jak ty, ja i moi chłopcy straciliśmy dom. Początkowo było nas mniej, błąkaliśmy się po świecie, starając jakoś przeżyć, a nasza grupa powoli się powiększała o dodatkowych członków. Nie chwaląc się muszę powiedzieć, że gdyby nie ja, to pewnie część chłopców zeszłaby na złą drogę i została pospolitymi bandziorami. - Rozumiem, to kim w takim razie jesteście? I jak sądzę chcesz, żebym i ja był? - No cóż, mój mały przyjacielu. Jesteśmy uczciwymi złodziejami. Hę? I co robisz taką zdziwioną minę? Nie chce ci się wierzyć, że złodziej też może być uczciwy? - Skakdi ponownie uklęknął na kolanie i pochylił się lekko, by patrzeć prosto w oczy Matoranina - Kradniemy, by przeżyć, nie mamy innego wyboru. A nasze ofiary wcale nie są lepsze od tych, którzy zniszczyli nasze domy. Servion to jedno z najbogatszych, o ile i nie najbogatsze miasto na południowym kontynencie. Szkopuł tkwi w tym, że dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent tamtejszego majątku należy do bogatej elity i ich strażników, którzy gardzą takimi jak my, śmieciami. Pozostały procent należy do reszty społeczeństwa, które żyje w nędzy. Nie okradamy niewinnych, z resztą nasze potrzeby są skromne. Część z tego co zdobędziemy oddajemy innym, nieco bardziej potrzebującym. - Hm... skądś znam tę historię... - wyszeptał Matoranin - Hę? Co tam mówiłeś? - Em... ale dlaczego chcesz, żebym ci pomagał? I co się stanie jeśli odmówię? - Jesteś Matoranem, jedynym w naszym obozie. Jesteś mały, łatwo cię zgubić w tłumie i zmieścisz się w przejścia, w które inni nie wejdą. Przydałbyś nam się. A co do twojej ewentualnie odmowy... cóż, zginiesz. Ej, spokojnie! Nie zabiję cię. Żaden z chłopaków też. Sam mówiłeś, że straciłeś dom. Bez naszej pomocy nie będziesz miał się gdzie podziać i przeżyjesz góra trzy dni. No, chyba widzisz, że nie jesteśmy tymi złymi. To co, wchodzisz w to? Duch Nynrach ciężko westchnął. Zgadywał, że miał większego wyboru. - No dobra... niech będzie. *** Fedar spuścił nisko wzrok, by nie narażać oczu na kontakt z ostrym światłem słonecznym, naprzykrzającym się mu od początku długiej wędrówki. Dlaczego kazali mu wyruszyć o świcie, czy złodziej nie powinien przecież działać pod osłoną nocy? Jego celem było Servion, jedno z największych i najbogatszych miast na Południowym Kontynencie. Matoranin nie był sam w podróży, towarzyszyli mu Kalak i Veran, ci sami Vortixx, którzy czuwali przy jego łóżku gdy był nieprzytomny. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie prędko się od nich uwolni. O ile kiedykolwiek to nastąpi. Szli jeden za drugim, Veran na początku, Kalak na końcu, a Fedar między nimi. Kieszonkowcy wytłumaczyli Duchowi Nynrah, że dzięki temu w razie czego będą mogli go chronić przed ewentualnym atakiem z przodu lub tyłu, w końcu Południowy Kontynent nie należał do najbezpieczniejszych miejsc na świecie. Fedar nie twierdził, że to było kłamstwo, jednak domyślał się, że takie ustawienie podróżnych służyło temu, by nie miał jak uciec. Widocznie mu nie ufali, jak sam stwierdził - słusznie. Maszerowali wzdłuż dawno wydeptanej, nieco zarośniętej ścieżki, pozostałości po niegdysiejszym szlaku handlowy. Wokół oprócz rozległych połaci trawy i niskich wzniesień od czasu do czasu dało się dostrzec jakieś samotne drzewo. Jedno w szczególności przykuło uwagę Matoranina. Minęli je, gdy byli już w stanie dostrzec potężne mury Servion i konwoje karawan ciągnące do miasta z różnych stron. Drzewo było białe, dwukrotnie wyższe od przeciętnego Toa i pozbawione liści, toteż można było dokładnie przyjrzeć się koronie, którą tworzyły jego szeroko rozpostarte, wytrzymałe gałęzie. Musiałby być wytrzymałe, w końcu nieustannie dźwigały ciężar zawieszonych na sobie dziesiątek ciał, poturbowanych do tego stopnia, że nie dało się stwierdzić gatunków niektórych z nich. Truchła i strzępki materiału, którymi były okryte od czasu do czasu niezauważalnie podrygiwały na wietrze, gdy ten przybierał na sile. Wędrowcy przeszli na tyle blisko drzewa, że Fedar mógł dostrzec rozdziawione usta i pusty wzrok trupów, w którym wciąż tliła się iskierka rozpaczy. To i liczne uszczerbki w ich ciałach wskazywało na to, że musieli umrzeć okropną śmiercią. - Co to ma być? - zapytał - co to za jedni? - Heh, widać, że nie tutejszy... - rzekł smutno Kalak - Taki widok to nic niezwykłego w tej części Kontynentu - odezwał się Veran - taki sam los może spotkać i ciebie, jeśli nie będziesz uważał - dodał odkręcając się do Fedara, jednocześnie uśmiechając się - to ludzie tacy jak my. Tamci w mieście powiedzą ci, że to tylko zwykli rabusie, bandyci lub jacyś inni przestępcy, którzy dostali to na co zasłużyli. Tyczy się to tylko niektórych wisielców, co do reszty sprawa ma się zupełnie inaczej i wszyscy o tym wiedzą, chociaż nikt nie ma odwagi o tym mówić. Bo widzisz, prawda jest taka, że większość z nich to ci, którzy ośmielili się kwestionować rządy Korda, a jakbyś nie wiedział to on jest szefem na tej części Kontynentu. Ozdobił takimi drzewkami swoje ziemie, by przestrzec tych, którzy mieliby ochotę pójść w ślady tych biedaków i stawić mu opór. - O, a Servion to stolica jego imperium, ponoć często tam przesiaduje. A my właśnie tam się wybieramy, fajnie, nie? - wtrącił się Kalak - Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, a mimo to ludzie bez przerwy przychodzą do jego miasta. Spójrzcie tylko, ile tych karawan. Te widoki nie powinny ich odstraszać? - zapytał Fedar - Widzisz, kolego... - zaczął Veran - Kord nie ma władzy absolutnej na całym Kontynencie. Oprócz niego o dominację walczy Xiena, całkiem urodziwa Vortix, jeśli chcesz znać moje... zdanie... - Do rzeczy, proszę. - Eee... na czym to ja? Ach, oprócz niej jest jeszcze Tordar, Skakdi. Jacy oni są chyba nie muszę wyjaśniać. Brutalni, nieokrzesani i tak dalej. Oczywiście nasze trio nieustannie toczy ze sobą walki zbrojne, do zmiany granic dochodzi non stop. Kord dobrze wiedział, że siła to nie wszystko. Potrzebował czegoś, czego nie mają jego rywale. Potrzebował poparcia tutejszego ludu. W kilku miastach, takich jak to przed nami czeka cię wiele miejsc, gdzie można przyjemnie spędzić swój czas na różnych mniej lub bardziej wyszukanych rozrywkach, czy też znaleźć kupców na wszelaki towar. Dzięki temu szybko zjednał sobie ludzi, to w końcu była miła odmiana od powojennej rzeczywistości. - Kord bez większego oporu podporządkował sobie ludność i zdobył sporo nowych ziem - dodał Kalak - gdy już było po sprawie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie ekscesy. No i miasto wciąż oferuje wiele atrakcji, co prawda droższych, ale jednak. No i to naprawdę świetne miejsce dla handlarzy. A co za tym idzie i dla nas - złodziei - Heh, więc mówicie mi, że wkraczamy prosto do jaskini Skalnego Lwa? Czy to nie jest trochę lekkomyślne? Wręcz głupie? - Wiesz jak to mówią, najciemniej jest pod latarnią - uśmiechnął się Kalak - No i nie działamy pochopnie, znamy dobrze to miasto, skróty, przydatne alejki i takie tam. Wiemy też w których miejscach najlepiej kraść, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi straży. - Z nami nie zginiesz - zaśmiał się Veran Wreszcie dotarli pod same mury miasta. Przekroczyli próg szeroko otwartej bramy, na tyle dużej, że bez większych problemów przejechałyby przez nią trzy karawany znajdujące się obok siebie. Mimo tak pokaźnych rozmiarów przejścia wciąż byli ściśnięci w tłumie przechodniów. Kalak podniósł Fe-Matoranina - mimo jego wyraźnych sprzeciwów - by ten nie zgubił się w motłochu. Fe-Matoranin zdziwił się, gdyż zamiast od razu znaleźć się w mieście z wolna przedzierali się przez niedługi, ciemny tunel, na końcu którego mógł dostrzec tylko nieprzenikniony mrok. U kresu drogi natrafili na kamienny mur. Dopiero po lewej stronie, za krętym zakrętem znajdowało się właściwe wejście. Po wejściu do miasta oddali się od tłumu, a Vortixx w końcu odstawił Fedara na ziemię. - Przepraszam, jeśli twoja duma przy tym za bardzo ucierpiała - wypalił z udawanym żalem w głosie Fedar tylko przewrócił oczami. - Co to za dziwaczne przejście? - zapytał w końcu - Ech, już śpieszę z wyjaśnieniami - zaczął Veran - Servion to w dużej mierze miasto handlowe, dlatego jest otoczone siedmioma takimi bramami, żeby kupcy mieli wejście i wyjście ze wszystkich stron. Jednocześnie wrogowie Korda mogliby się dostać do środka przez którąś z nich. Co prawda są zamykane na noc, ale wciąż istnieje ryzyko ataku za dnia. Dlatego są zbudowane w taki sposób, bo dajmy na to, że ktoś spróbuje tu wjechać na jakimś rahi. Nie dość, że w środku jest ciemno, to jeszcze na końcu jest ściana, a wejście w każdym tunelu jest w innym miejscu. W ten sposób nie uda mu się tu dostać. Duch Nynrah pokiwał głową po wysłuchaniu wyjaśnień, po czym ruszył zwiedzać miasto wraz ze swoimi dwoma przewodnikami. Ku uciecze Fe-Matoranina za sprawą sieci szerokich ulic i licznych szybów, wzorowanych na tych występujących w Metru-Nui ruch na ulicach miasta nie był szczególnie przytłaczający. Fedar nie musiał się przez to martwić o walkę z napierającym tłumem, a mógł za to skupić na otoczeniu. Ogromne wieżowce symbolizujące pychę Korda pięły się ku niebiosom. W nocy ich blask przyćmiewał gwiazdy i wabił zbłąkanych podróżnych, często gotowych zatracić się do reszty w tym, co miasto miało do zaoferowania. Rzemieślnik zwrócił na nie uwagę już wcześniej, jednak dopiero z bliska mógł w pełni pojąć ich rozmiar. Zagwizdał z podziwu dla ich konstruktorów. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Wymiar Spustoszenia Kategoria:Twórczość Krętacza Rozdział III Słońce lekko wychyliło się sponad widnokręgu. Nastał kolejny dzień, a wraz z nim kolejna okazja, by wzbogacić się w dość przewrotny sposób. Fedar ciężko westchnął, kradł od tak długiego czasu, że stracił już rachubę. Początkowo był do tego niechętnie nastawiony, miewał wyrzuty sumienia, jednak z czasem, gdy na własne oczy przekonał się, że jego towarzysze faktycznie rozdają część łupów biednym wstąpiła w niego nowa energia. Cieszył się widząc uśmiech nędzarza ze slumsów, który dostał od niego worek owoców lub jakąś błyskotkę. Świadomość, że to co czyni nie jest do końca złe w pewien sposób motywowała go do dalszego działania. Jednak z czasem popadł w rutynę, wszystko robił automatycznie, wręcz odruchowo, dzień za dniem. Zaczęło go to nużyć. Ogarnęła go dziwna niemoc i rozdrażnienie. Nieważne ile nakradł, nie mógł zmienić sytuacji biedaków, którzy nadal musieli żyć w rynsztoku, podczas gdy elita dalej opływała w luksusach. Często zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę nie ma sposobu, by jakoś to zmienić? Brzdęk metalu rozlegający się za plecami Matoranina zwrócił jego uwagę. To Veran zmierzający w jego kierunku podrzucał mieszek - oczywiście kradziony - wypełniony cennymi monetami. - No, już świta - odezwał się, szeroko uśmiechając - czas do pracy. Duch Nynrah skinął głową, chwilę potem dołączył do nich Kalak. W trójkę wybrali się do Servion. By pracować. *** Złodziej biegł bez wytchnienia już kilkanaście minut, nogi zaczęły go boleć, dodatkowo czuł jakby ogień wypalał jego płuca. Uciekający Fedar musiał przyznać, że ich plan się trochę posypał. Chociaż początkowo nic na to nie wskazywało. Standardowo pokręcili się trochę po mieście, szukając jakiegoś interesującego łupu, nim ewentualnie podbiorą coś z targu. Przemierzając jedną z ulic miasta napotkali wóz ciągnięty przez Kikanalo wypełniony po brzegi najróżniejszymi precjozami. Wszyscy trzej jednocześnie pomyśleli to samo. To był ich dzisiejszy cel. Veran i Kalak na oczach woźnicy upozorowali brutalny napad z pobiciem. Kalak przekonująco cisnął swojego towarzysza na ziemię, wydzierając mu z rąk mieszek, po czym począł kopać skulonego Vortixx. Wydawało się, że trochę za bardzo mu się to podobało. Zaskoczony woźnica, a zarazem wzorowy obywatel wstał z wierzchowca, dobył drewnianej pałki i ruszył się rozprawić z wątpliwej jakości elementem społecznym. Zapewne jak każdy inny w mieście nie narażałby swojej skóry dla obcego, ale wyjątkowy wątły wygląd napastnika sprawił, że ten jeden raz mógł zrobić różnicę. Rozradowany Fe-Matoranin niezauważony przez niego dobrał się do cennego ładunku. I tu zaczął się problem. Kto by pomyślał, że to transport wojskowy? I wszystko co się na nim znajdowało, było własnością "najwspanialszego pana i władcy, Korda"? W mgnieniu oka ulicę wypełniła liczna straż, które wzięła się nie wiadomo skąd. Fedar rzucił się do ucieczki, jednak strażnicy byli bardzo uparci. Wystąpienie przeciw ich władcy było jedną z tych rzeczy, którą bardzo surowo karali. Nie zamierzali mu łatwo odpuścić. Ruch na ulicach był dzisiaj wyjątkowo duży. Nie miał dosyć miejsca, by wyminąć Matoranina niosącego amforę, który nagle ukazał się na jego drodze pośród wszechobecnego motłochu. Spróbował wykonać jakiś manewr, daremnie. Nieunikniona kolizja zaowocowała wytrąceniem glinianego naczynia, które rozbiło się z trzaskiem na ziemi. Większość lepkiego trunku zmieszała się z piaskiem i brudem, jedna część wina ochlapała jego nogi. Nie przejmując się tym biegł dalej. Przez chwilę spojrzał za siebie, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany. Pośród przechodniów dostrzegał postacie odziane w charakterystyczne pancerze, należące do straży miejskiej. Zastanawiał się, czy tak bardzo cenią swoją pracę i prawo, czy tylko przeznaczono dla nich jakieś specjalne kary, gdyby nie okazywali ślepej wierności swojemu wodzowi. W końcu opuścił tłum i skierowała się do prawie pustej ulicy. Nerwowo zerkał na wszystkie strony, wypatrując jakiejś przecznicy. Wpadł do ciasnej uliczki między dwoma budynkami, charakterystyczny chlupot docierał do jego uszu, gdy stąpał po kałuży. Na końcu drogi znajdowały się dwie drewniane skrzynie, tuż pod niewysoką ścianą. Był pewien, że dzięki nim da radę przedostać się na drugą stronę. Nogi bolały go coraz bardziej, najchętniej gdzieś by usiadł i odpoczął. Ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jeszcze nie. Dopadł do pierwszej skrzyni i szybko się na nią wspiął, usłyszał jak goniące go osoby wchodzą w kałużę, byli za blisko. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Zmobilizował się i w kilka następnych sekund wdrapała się na ścianę. Kątem oka zauważył, że dzieli ich ledwie sześć bio. Zeskoczył, nie wiedziała jak, ale upadł w taki sposób, że niczego sobie nie połamał. Liczył na to, że zyska kilka cennych sekund. Przeliczył się. Ściana momentalnie obróciła się w pył. Moc żywiołu? Kanohi? Jakaś broń? Nieważne jak poradzili sobie z przeszkodą. Ważne, było to, że zabawa się skończyła. Złapali go. Przerażony Matoranin przełknął ślinę. A dzień zapowiadał się tak dobrze... *** Rytmiczny tętent kopyt pociągowego rahi co chwila docierał do uszu Fedara. Matoranin przysiadł w kącie powozu, od czasu do czasu mimowolnie podskakując na skutek gwałtownych turbulencji wywołanych wyboistą drogą. Oprócz niego w środku znajdowała się skulona dwójka Matoran, którzy tak jak on zostali pasażerami w konwoju więziennym. Nie wiedział czy miał się śmiać, czy jednak płakać. Z tego co usłyszał z rozmowy strażników, którzy go pojmali, nie wyrządzono mu krzywdy tylko dlatego, że niebawem miał stać się główną atrakcją w publicznej egzekucji. Pięknie. Jego towarzyszami w niedoli była Ga-Matoranka imieniem Nis oraz Ta-Matoranin Atum. Wyglądali na mocno poturbowanych i wycieńczonych, żołnierze Korda widocznie nie byli dla nich tak łaskawi jak dla Fedara. Złodziej często nosił przy sobie kilka poukrywanych wytrychów, tak było i tym razem. Jednym z nich zdołał oswobodzić się z krępujących go łańcuchów, po czym rozkuł współwięźniów. - Dzięki - odezwał się Ta-Matoranin - powiedz mi, a masz może jakiś sposób, by nas stąd uwolnić? - Obawiam się, że nie. To wszystko, co mogę zrobić - odpowiedział - Rozumiem, to by było zbyt piękne... Duch Nynrach spuścił głowę i utkwił pusty wzrok w podłodze. Zastanawiał się czy jego przyjaciele zdołali uciec. Zamyślił się na chwilę. Przyjaciele? Dobre sobie, pewnie wraz ze wszystkimi w obozie za kilka o nim zapomną, ciesząc się, że to nie oni zostali złapani. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go gwałtowne uderzenie głową w ścianę, o którą się opierał. Powóz nagle się zatrzymał, a Rahi wydawały z siebie żałosny skowyt. Czyżby byli już na miejscu? Nagle środek transportu przewrócił się na bok przeciwny do tego, w którym znajdował się Fedar. Duch Nynrah zaliczył bardzo bolesny upadek, jednak szybko podniósł się na równe nogi. - Co... co to ma znaczyć? - odezwał się Po chwili dało się usłyszeć charakterystyczny szczęk metalu. Fe-Matoranin nie miał wątpliwości, że pochodził od dwóch mieczy, które się ze sobą zderzyły. Ewentualnie innej broni, w każdym razie ktoś na pewno walczył. W końcu usłyszał głośny jęk, zaraz po nim rozległo się pukanie do drzwi od powozu. Pukanie szybko przerodziło się w uderzanie, pod wpływem którego drzwi w końcu uległy i wyleciały z zawiasów. W wejściu pojawiła się postać Toa Ziemi z Pakari na twarzy. Nazywał się Tercar, był szpiegiem i sługą Zakonu Mata Nui na Południowym Kontynencie. Na polecenie owej organizacji utworzył ruch oporu, który przeciwstawiał się ciemiężycielowi i skutecznie krzyżował jego plan. Tak jak teraz. - Nie stójcie tak, tylko wychodźcie stąd, szybko! Nie mamy dużo czasu. Więźniowie błyskawicznie zerwali się do biegu i opuścili uszkodzony powóz. Na zewnątrz spostrzegli, że znaleźli się w samym sercu zażartej bitwy. Jedna ze stron konfliktu zatrzymała konwój i starała się uwolnić więźniów, podczas gdy druga chciała im za wszelką cenę przeszkodzić. Uznali, że w tym przypadku nie wezmą żadnych jeńców. Wybawiciel zabrał Matoran w przydrożne krzaki i korzystając ze swojego żywiołu wytworzył wokół nich ziemne ogrodzenie, mające osłonić ich przed przypadkowymi atakami, które mogły ich dosięgnąć. Polecił im, by zostali w środku i czekali na jego powrót, po czym sam dołączył do walki. Wyskoczył znienacka na tęgiego Skakdi z toporem, który spoczywał na jego plecach. W przeszłości już kilka razy stoczył z nim bój. Był to Bilg, wpływowa osoba w Servion, znanym handlarzem niewolników. Znajdował się w towarzystwie dwóch Steltian oraz ich więźniów. Toa Ziemi pochwycił miecz oburącz i zaszarżował, chciał zakończyć starcie nim jeszcze zdążyło się zacząć. Wiedział, że z racji na krótki dystans, który dzielił go od Bilga, oponent nie zdoła dobyć broni. Jednak żeby się obronić, wcale nie była mu potrzebna. Jego oczy rozbłysły jasnym, czerwonym blaskiem. Dwie laserowe wiązki pomknęły w kierunku szpiega, który w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się płazem miecza. W następstwie wytracił cały swój impet, po czym runął z łoskotem na ziemię. Opryszek przez ten czas zdążył uzbroić się w potężny, dwuręczny topór. Z dzikim okrzykiem na ustach rzucił się na przeciwnika, uderzając znad głowy. Tercar nawet nie łudził się, że zdoła zablokować ten atak. Przeturlał się na bok, jednak w ten sposób wpadł tylko z deszczu pod rynnę. Skierował się wprost pod grot włóczni steltianina, którą na szczęście zdołał odbić szybkim ruchem miecza. Strażnik ponownie przystąpił do ataku, starając się przebić leżącego. Toa odchylił głowę, oręż utkwił wbity w ziemię, w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą się znajdowała. Szybkim ruchem złapał za drzewce, aktywując Pakari wyszarpał broń z rąk właściciela i wykorzystał, by podciąć mu nogi. Watażka chciał przystąpić do dalszego natarcia, jednak przez nadlatującą włócznię został zmuszony do uniku. Sługa Zakonu powstał na równe nogi i odskoczył do tyłu, rozglądając się po polu bitwy. Oczekiwał ofensywy ze strony trzeciego zbójcy, jednak ten sterczał przy innych pojmanych Matoranach, pilnując, by żaden nie uciekł. Jak widać nie miał zamiaru mieszać się do starcia. Jeszcze nie. Rozbrojony Steltianin podniósł się z ziemi chwilę po nim i wyjął z pochwy długi sztylet o lekko zakrzywionym ostrzu. Wraz ze swoim szefem zataczał koła wokół oponenta, jednocześnie minimalnie się do niego zbliżając. W końcu pachołek naskoczył na przeciwnika i wyprowadził kilka szybkich cięć wymierzonych w tętnice oraz punkty witalne. Tercar zręcznie wymijał wszystkie z nich, przez co sztylet przecinał jedynie powietrze. W końcu zbir zdecydował się wyprowadzić pchnięcie, Toa odbił w bok schodząc mu z drogi. Gdy rywal nachyliwszy się do przodu znalazł się tuż obok niego, wojownik chwycił go za nadgarstek i wykorzystując Pakari zmiażdżył mu rękę. Wtem usłyszał za sobą maniakalny śmiech i towarzyszący mu świst, nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego. Niewiele myśląc dał przed siebie susa, odwracając się w locie, miecz miał ciągle w pogotowiu. Spostrzegł jak topór Bilga bez żadnego oporu przelatuje przez żebra zaskoczonego Steltiana. Widocznie chciał wygrać walkę bez względu na to, czy ucierpią przy tym jego ludzie. W sumie pewnie miał ich na pęczki, jeden lub dwaj mniej nie robili mu różnicy. Stali chwilę w bezruchu, mierząc się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie oprych dobiegł do przeciwnika. Padł cios. Ich oręże skrzyżowały się. Obaj napierali na siebie ze wszystkich sił. Początkowo potężnie zbudowany Bilg górował nad rywalem, zmuszając go do cofania się. Gdy Toa aktywował Pakari wystarczyła krótka chwila, by przejął inicjatywę. Oczy Skakdi ponownie zaczęły emanować blaskiem, jednak nim wystrzeliły laserem Tercar odrzucił wysoko w górę swój miecz, wraz z toporem, o który zahaczył. Zdziwiony herszt minimalnie odleciał do tyłu, wystarczyło to, by promienie przeleciały wysoko ponad pierwotnym celem. Większość istot po użyciu laserowego wzroku staje się na chwilę ślepa. Nie inaczej było w przypadku Bilga, jednak tym razem ten stan miał się utrzymać znacznie dłużej. Prawa dłoń Toa Ziemi zacisnęła się na jego głowie, z kciukiem wbitym w oczodół. Rozpaczliwy krzyk wydobył się z ust Zakaziańczyka, który bezradnie machał rękami, starając się odrzucić adwersarza. Tercar ponownie użył Kanohi i wymierzył silny cios w podbródek, uprzednio zwalniając uścisk. Rzezimieszek przeleciał kilkanaście bio i wylądował niemalże pod stopami podwładnego. Wierzgając z bólu trzymał obie dłonie nad pustym oczodołem tamując intensywne krwawienie. Wypluł kilka zębów i wycharczał kilka niezrozumiałych obelg. W końcu przemówił do sługi: -Argh... na co do cholery czekasz!? Zarżnij gnoja! Steltianin skinął głową, jednak szef nie dostrzegł tego gestu, widocznie zajęty swoimi problemami. Łotr obrócił w dłoniach halabardę, powolnym krokiem zbliżając się do celu. Tercar cisnął w jego kierunku toporem Bilga. Przerażony wojownik padł na kolana, a nadlatująca śmierć prawie musnęła jego głowę. Atum odetchnął z ulgą opierając się plecami o ścianę stworzoną przez Toa Ziemi. Złapał się za głowę i przysiadł, starając się uporządkować myśli krążące w jego głowie. Ukradkiem rzucił okiem na pozostałych. Dygotali na całym ciele, zestresowani oczekiwaniem na powrót Toa Ziemi. Całą trójką byli przestraszeni i zmęczeni, ale też żywi - i co najważniejsze - bezpieczni. Chyba. Ta-Matoranin po chwili wahania zignorował polecenie wybawcy i opuścił schronienie. Wyjrzał zza, krzaków starając się za bardzo nie wychylać. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to Bilg rzucający się w spazmach bólu na ziemi i krzyczący coś w swoim ojczystym języku. Albo wrzeszczący coś bez sensu. Oprócz niego leżał tam bez ruchu pierwszy Steltian, podczas gdy drugi znajdował się w środku wymiany ciosów z Toa. Przeczucie mówiło Atumowi, że walkę zwycięży ten drugi. Wtem poczuł czyjąś rękę na swym ramieniu. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Minimalnie odchylił głowę, by ujrzeć Nis w towarzystwie Fe-Matoranina. - Ty... nie strasz mnie tak więcej - odezwał się z wyrzutami w głosie - P-przepraszam - wyjąkała - nie wyglądasz za dobrze, wszystko w porządku? - Nie, ale wydaje mi się, że najgorsze już za nami - Matoranin spojrzał na Ducha Nynrach - A tak właściwie, to jak masz na imię? Nie zdążyłem spytać... - Fedar - rzucił szybko - Ja jestem Atum, a moja przyjaciółka to Nis. - Dobra, skoro wymianę imion mamy już za sobą, to może pójdziemy gdzieś, gdzie jest... no nie wiem, bezpieczniej?- zapytała Matoranka - Dobrze, dobrze, tylko dajcie mi chwilę - wymamrotał Atum, po czym jeszcze raz wyjrzał zza krzaków, by przyjrzeć się polu bitwy. - Hę? Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz? - zdziwił się Duch Nynrah - Jak to co? Ten Toa... on nas uratował i teraz tam walczy. Pewnie będzie chciał uwolnić pozostałych więźniów! - Szlachetnie. No i? - No i... a co jeśli on tam zginie? - Wiesz, tak zwykle kończą bohaterowie. To smutne, ale prawdziwe. Atum zignorował te słowa i ponownie spojrzał na walczącego wybawcę. - Eh, będziesz się gapił, czy może już stąd pójdziemy? - Chwila, tylko... o nie - zamarł Atum - Nie, nie, nie, nie! Matoranin niespodziewanie szybko powstał z ziemi i pognał do miejsca, z którego niedawno uciekł. Nis i Fedar wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ostrożnie wyjrzeli zza krzaków po czym prędko ruszyli za nim. Bilg klęczał w kałuży błota, wciąż trzymając się za ranę, drugą ręką starał się przetrzeć krew ze zdrowego oka. Powoli zaczynał coś widzieć. Na podstawie słuchu ocenił, że Toa nadal toczy walkę z jego sługusem. Ewentualnie z nudów uderza o siebie dwoma kawałkami metalu, bywają i tacy dziwacy. W końcu mógł rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Jego więźniowie gdzieś uciekli, a wszyscy sojusznicy byli zajęci swoimi walkami. Na dodatek nie szły im za dobrze. Nie było szans, że ktoś udzieli mu dodatkowego wsparcia. Zaklął pod nosem. Obrócił się w kierunku hałasu, Toa nadal walczył. I wygrywał. Zepchnął przeciwnika do defensywy, jego zwycięstwo było tylko kwestią czasu. Ale nie to było ważne. Toa był odwrócony do niego plecami. Więc myślał, że starego Bilga ma już z głowy? Niedoczekanie. Za pychę przyjdzie mu zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Skakdi sięgnął za pas po niewielki nożyk. Najchętniej godzinami napawałby się cierpieniami tamtego śmiecia, ale był za silny. Nie mógł ryzykować, musiał go błyskawicznie zabić. Wstał. Z trudem. Powoli poczłapał w kierunku domniemanej ofiary, starał się stąpać jak najciszej. Uśmiechnął się. Już niedługo... Nagle eksplozja bólu rozsadziła jego czaszkę. Nie hamując bólu i złości wrzasnął na całą okolicę. Czuł jakby ktoś zdzielił go kamieniem po głowie. Cóż, po prawdzie miał rację. Odwrócił się, dostrzegł nadlatujący szary obiekt. Chwilę potem obiekt uderzył go w szczękę i wybił kilka z nielicznych zębów, które mu pozostały. Trójka Matoran zachowując bezpieczny dystans obrzucała go kamieniami i innymi obiektami, które akurat znalazły się pod ręką. W ich oczach dostrzegł upór i determinację. Atum był dumny i honorowy. Gdy zobaczył, że Bilg podnosi się z ziemi nie mógł tak po prostu uciec i zostawić Toa, który ocalił jego życie. Podobnie było z Fedarem. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy uciekał jak tchórz tak wiele razy, że się sobą brzydził. Gdyby zrobił to teraz, już nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył. Prowizoryczne pociski nie były wystarczającą bronią, by pokonać Bilga. Matoranie dobrze o tym wiedzieli, ale nie to był ich cel. Chcieli skupić na sobie jego uwagę, by ocalić Toa Ziemi przed atakiem od tyłu. Udało im się, teraz musieli już tylko liczyć na Toa, że sługa Zakona dostatecznie szybko pokona Steltianina. Skakdi zaryczał niczym dziki zwierz i rzucił się na nich z całych sił ściskając nóż. Przysiągł sobie, że gdy z nimi skończy w ich oczach zostanie tylko strach i rozpacz. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się. Usłyszał tylko świst. Chwilę później jego ciało padło martwe na ziemię. Głowa kilka bio dalej. Tercar w samą porę uporał się z poprzednim przeciwnikiem. Stał chwilę w bezruchu wpatrując się w trójkę Matoran, a oni wpatrywali się w niego. Zaczęło padać, odgłosy bitwy powoli zaczęło ucichać. Pozostali sługusi Korda również zostali pokonani. - Heh, interesujący z was przypadek, wiecie? - odezwał się Toa Ziemi - Myślę, że będzie z was pożytek - dodał uśmiechając się. Rozdział IV Członkowie ruchu oporu zaprowadzili uwolnionych więźniów w głąb lasu, dostatecznie daleko od miejsca ostatnio odbytego starcia, by prędko nikt ich tam nie szukał. Rozbili w tamtym miejscu tymczasowy obóz. Następnego dnia zamierzali udać się do swojej kryjówki, jednak przed tym musieli opatrzyć rany i zregenerować siły. Nie tylko swoje, ale i również tych, których ocalili. Większość była w naprawdę fatalnym stanie. Nastała noc. Tercar siedział na małym pniaku przy ognisku w towarzystwie trójki Matoran, którą niedawno oswobodził. Byli na tyle daleko od pozostałych, że wciąż znajdowali się w zasięgu ich wzroku, jednak nikt nie byłby w stanie ich podsłuchać. - Wiecie, że zachowaliście się bardzo lekkomyślnie? Ignorując moje polecenie mogliście zginąć - Toa Ziemi podjął rozmowę - Wiemy - wyrwał się Ta-Matoranin - ale nie zginęliśmy. W sumie można powiedzieć, że też cię uratowaliśmy. Kto wie co by się stało, gdybyśmy nie zatrzymali Bilga? - Niewiele brakowało, a by was zabił - zauważył szpieg - ale skąd wiesz jak było mu na imię? Atum roześmiał się, podszedł bliżej do płomieni i obrócił się, demonstrując liczne rysy, wgniecenia i zadrapania na jego pancerzu. Następnie wskazał na swoją towarzyszkę. - Ona jest w podobnym stanie. To on nas tak urządził i złapał - powiedział - Hm, to jakaś dłuższa historia? - Nie bardzo. Turaga naszej wioski podpadł czymś ludziom Korda, nie znam szczegółów. W każdym razie pewnego dnia przybyła delegacja z Bilgiem na czele. Za karę spalili kilka domów i zabrali parę osób do niewoli. - Rozumiem, byliście wśród nich. - No właśnie, że nie - uśmiechnął się Atum - nas zostawili w spokoju. - Hę? Więc jak tu trafiliście? - Otworzyliśmy zagrody z rahi, całkiem dużymi rahi. Rzuciliśmy im kilka petard, a one pobiegły prosto na zaskoczoną delegację. Gdybyś widział wtedy ich miny! - rozpromienił się Matoranin - Heh, po tym co nam zrobili, gdy wydało się, że to nasza sprawka nie było już tak do śmiechu, co nie? - zapytała Nis - Ta... ale przynajmniej pozostali uciekli i pochowali się po dżungli. - Interesujące... - Toa Ziemi wyszeptał to bardziej do siebie, niż do pozostałych, po czym pomasował się po podbródku - więc cieszycie się, że Bilg dostał za swoje? W końcu nieźle zalazł wam za skórę. - Ta- to jest... nie wiem czy... - Atum obejrzał się na Fe-Matoranina siedzącego po jego lewej, mrużąc oczy i starając sobie przypomnieć jego imię. - Fedar - podpowiedziała mu Nis. - O, właśnie! Nie wiem czy zalazł za skórę Fedarowi, poznaliśmy go dopiero w wozie. Rozkuł nasze łańcuchy wytrychem, a chwilę potem wy wkroczyliście do akcji. Tercar zagwizdał z wrażenia. - Rozkuł was? No proszę, proszę. Fedar, tak? Zgaduję, że ty też masz ciekawą historię. Podzielisz się z nami? Duch Nynrach przewrócił oczami, czuł na sobie spojrzenia pozostałych. Westchnął ciężko. W sumie, co mu szkodziło? - Pewnego dnia moja wioska została zaatakowana. Nie wiem przez kogo, nie wiem dlaczego. Nie wiem też czy inni przeżyli, ja... - zacisnął pięści - stchórzyłem i uciekłem. Most po którym biegłem się zawalił i wpadłem do rzeki, wyłowili mnie jacyś złodzieje. Stwierdzili, że mogę im się przydać, sam nie miałem dokąd pójść więc do nich dołączyłem. To oni nauczyli mnie otwierać różne zamki. Spędziłem z nimi kilka miesięcy, tak mi się wydaje. Wszystkie dni były takie same, straciłem rachubę. Ostatnio spróbowałem obrabować transport z ładunkiem należącym do Korda. Głupota, wiem, ale nie wiedziałem, że to dla niego. Resztę już znacie. - Heh, a co pokusiło złodzieja, by ryzykował życie dla zupełnie obcej osoby? Aż tak byłeś mi wdzięczny za uratowanie życia? - Nie - odparł szorstko Fedar - Eee, to znaczy, jestem ci wdzięczny, ale... ostatnimi czasy tyle razy uciekałem z podkulonym ogonem, że zacząłem czuć się jak ostatni śmieć. Nie mogłem, po prostu nie mogłem znowu tego zrobić. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył. Toa Ziemi uśmiechnął się od nosem, powstał i rozprostował kości. - Wiecie co, wydaje mi się, że macie "to coś" - Tercar sięgnął po niewielki woreczek, do tej spory przypięty do jego pasa - od kilku godzin zastanawiałem się, czy wam to dać... porozmawiałem w drodze z kilkoma osobami na ten temat, jedni mi to odradzali, a inni nie. Teraz nie mam już wątpliwości, jesteście godni. Tercar wyjął z woreczka trzy, idealnie gładkie, podłużne kamienie świecące jasnym blaskiem. - Domyślacie się co to jest, prawda? Są wasze. Toa Ziemi podrzucił kamienie w stronę Matoran. Fedar zadziałał wręcz machinalnie. Wysunął przed siebie ręce, by złapać upadający przedmiot. Chociaż dobrze wiedział co się święci, był lekko zbity z tropu gdy go pochwycił. W ułamku sekundy cały otaczający go świat utonął w blasku oślepiającego, białego światła. Zacisnął powieki, by się przed nim ochronić. Poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele, wręcz graniczące z bólem, jednocześnie zachwiał się. Dał kilka kroków do tyłu, próbując złapać równowagę. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że unosił się bezwładnie nad ziemią, jednak w następnej sekundzie ponownie wyczuł twardy grunt pod nogami. To było najdziwniejsze doznanie, jakie doświadczył w swoim życiu. Ale już się skończyło. Niepewnie otworzył oczy. Maska Tercara była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzał. Wcześniej, by móc na nią zerknąć musiał unieść głowę, by spojrzeć do góry. Teraz nie było takiej potrzeby. Wystawił przed siebie ręce na wysokość oczu. Były znacznie dłuższe i większe niż przedtem. Podobnie jak jego nogi i reszta ciała, na które zwrócił potem uwagę. Poza tym do niedawna zdezelowany pancerz Ducha Nynrach wyglądał na solidne, wysokiej klasy dzieło, dopiero ukończone przez uzdolnionego rzemieślnika. Zgadywał też, że kształt jego maski uległ nieznacznej zmianie. Tak było w przypadku Nis i Atuma, stojących obok niego. Oni również przeszli cudowną metamorfozę. Stali się Toa. Szybki otoczył ich tłum gapiów, zwabionych niedawnym rozbłyskiem energii. Ukradkiem wskazywali na nich palcami i szeptali coś między sobą. Fedar wciąż był skonfundowany, nie bardzo pewien, czy to sen, czy jawa. W przeciwieństwie do niego rozentuzjazmowany Atum dosłownie podskakiwał z radości, nie mogąc nacieszyć się swoją przemianą. Gdy wszyscy już dostatecznie długo napatrzyli się na nowych Toa, wrócili na swoje miejsca, pozostawiając ich z Tercarem. - No, jakie to uczucie, być Toa? - zapytał szpieg - Wspaniałe! - wyrwał się Toa Ognia - Cieszę się, że to słyszę. - Dlaczego? - nagle zapytał Toa Żelaza - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Co tobą kierowało, że dałeś nam te kamienie? Atum spojrzał nieufnie na Fedara, nie rozumiał go. Brzmiał, jakby nie cieszył się z przemiany, a wręcz miał o nią pretensje. - Cóż, wasza postawa mnie zwyczajnie zainteresowała. Wróciliście na pole bitwy i mi pomogliście, mało kto by się tak zachował. Jesteście odważni. No i podczas naszej krótkiej pogawędki wydaliście mi się ciekawymi osobami, myślę, że ktoś taki jak wy przyda się w Ruchu Oporu. Rąk do walki nigdy za dużo. - Wspaniale! Słyszałem wiele historii o Ruchu Oporu - odezwał się Toa Ognia - Więc staniemy się bohaterami, będziemy walczyć u twojego boku z szumowinami takimi jak Bilg, by wyrwać się spod wpływów Korda? Brzmi świetnie! - Hola, hola. Coś ty w takiej gorącej wodzie kąpany? Gdybyście ruszyli z marszu do walki nie pożylibyście za długo. Najpierw czeka was trening. Długi, ciężki trening, którym się osobiście zajmę. A dopiero potem się zobaczy. Słowa Tercara nie wystarczyły, by ugasić zapał Atuma, który z emocji ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, a potem przespać noc. *** Południowy Kontynent za sprawą długoletniej wojny domowej był rozbity i podzielony, jednak dało się na nim znaleźć trzy w miarę zjednoczone rejony. Ziemie na zachodzie pod władaniem Korda, tereny na północnym wschodzie pod panowaniem Skakdi Tordara i południowy wschód, gdzie rządziła Vortixx Xienna. Swoją drogą jej polityka była zdecydowanie mniej agresywna od wcześniej wymienionej dwójki i zdawało się, że faktycznie przejmuje się dobrem swoich ludzi. Do pewnego stopnia. Ich wpływy rozciągały się też na kilka pomniejszych mieścin niedaleko swoich głównych stref i nieustannie się powiększały. Jednak poza tym, próżno było szukać jakiegoś większego skupiska ludności. No, może oprócz jeszcze jednego miejsca... Centrum Kontynentu - najbardziej wyniszczone miejsce, gdzie podczas wojny rozegrały się straszliwe bitwy, które napoiły glebę krwią niezliczonych ofiar. Ziemia Niczyja, której nie udało się zagarnąć nikomu z wielkiej trójki, mimo usilnych starań. Niesprzyjający klimat i wyniszczona flora nie odstraszały sporej grupki pomniejszych watażków, którzy zawarli pewne przymierze. Każdy z nich pojął we władanie wydzielony obszar, gdzie sam sobie był panem i ustanawiał prawo, bez żadnego zwierzchnika. Warunkiem sojuszu było życie w pokoju z sąsiadami i pomoc zbrojna w razie ataku z zewnątrz. Dzięki temu nie znaleźli się pod panowaniem Korda, Tordara, ani Xieny, a wielu uchodźców mogło znaleźć u nich azyl. W każdym razie tak było jeszcze do niedawna, chociaż oficjalnie nic się nie zmieniło. Prawda natomiast była taka, że za odpowiednio dużą opłatą watażkowie zrezygnowali nieco ze swojej neutralności i udostępnili swój teren jako bazę dla agentów Zakonu Matu Nui. Organizacja zaniepokoiła się wojną domową panującą na Kontynencie. Helryx obawiała się, że jeśli zostanie rozstrzygnięta, to zwycięzca może pokusić się o dalsze podboje i sprowokować kolejny konflikt na większą skalę. Następnego ranka, po pobudce o wschodzie słońca członkowie Ruchu Oporu wraz z oswobodzonymi więźniami ruszyli w drogę. Podzielili się na kilka mniejszych grup, gdyż migracja większego skupiska ludzi mogłaby budzić czyjeś podejrzenia. Atum, Nis i Fedar utworzyli grupę z Tercarem, pełniącym rolę przewodnika. W końcu tylko on znał drogę. Pierwsze co ukazało się ich oczom po wkroczeniu na Ziemię Niczyją to rozległe połacie jałowego terenu, na którym od czasu do czasu można było się natknąć na szczątki jakiegoś Rahi lub kogoś bardziej rozumnego. Po pewny czasie wędrówki wkroczyli na podmokłe, bagienne obszary. Na szczęście Tercar poprowadził ich taką trasą, że nie musieli taplać się po kolana w brudnej wodzie. Kolejnym miejscem, które zwiedzili był ponury, szary las pełen wysokich, łysych drzew. Ich gałęzie przypominające wychudzone, szponiaste ręce zdawały się sięgać ku podróżnym na szlaku. Roślinność była bardzo skąpa, dookoła panowała nienaturalna cisza, zdawało się, że nie żyło tam żadne stworzenie. Atum stwierdził, że w nocy to miejsce musiało być jeszcze przyjemniejsze. Zaciekawieni jakie to "piękne widoki" przyjdzie im jeszcze ujrzeć, uczniowie zdziwili się, gdy zupełnie niespodziewanie, od pewnego miejsca las stał się bardziej "żywy". Kształt drzew nie był już taki niepokojący, a ich gałęzie zdobiły zielone liście. Pośród bujnej trawy znajdowały się piękne, kolorowe kwiaty, które cieszyły oko. Do uszu podróżnych docierał natomiast dźwięk leśnych Rahi harcujących w gęstych krzakach i śpiew przelatujących Gukko. - To sprawka Toa Roślinności - wyjaśnił Tercar - może nawet Grasdera, mojego starego przyjaciela. Z tego co od niego wiem po wojnie cała Ziemia Niczyja wyglądała podobnie do tego, co widzieliście wcześniej. Jej mieszkańcy wykorzystali swoje moce, by ją trochę upiększyć. - W takim razie dlaczego zostawili tamte paskudne bagna i las? - zapytał Atum - Żeby zniechęcić do wkroczenia na ich teren tych, którym zachciałoby się go podbić albo innych nieproszonych gości. - Hmm, myślę, że im się udało. Fedar zamyślił się. Przypomniał sobie historie z czasów wojny o różnych wyszukanych użyciach mocy żywiołów w celach militarnych. - Heh, kto by pomyślał, że ktoś na tym kontynencie wykorzysta swoje zdolności, by zrobić coś tak... pięknego - powiedział Fedar rozglądając się dookoła. - Nie martw się, wy też kiedyś będzie używać swojej mocy, by czynić dobro, a nie tylko niszczyć - zaśmiał się Toa Ziemi - jak prawdziwi Toa. *** Szli wzdłuż leśnej ścieżki, szybkim, równym tempem. Z tego co mówił Toa Ziemi byli już bardzo blisko celu, pozostało im jedynie dziesięć minut marszu. Niestety nie dane im było cieszyć się do końca spokojną podróżą... Usłyszeli za sobą przeciągły, potężny ryk i coś na rodzaj głośnego tupnięcia. Uskrzydlone Rahi na drzewach zerwały się do lotu i pofrunęły w przeciwnym kierunku do źródła dźwięku. Podróżni odwrócili się. Nie byli do końca pewni co zobaczyli. Było to monstrum niepodobne do niczego co wcześniej spotkali, tudzież znali z opowieści Bestia była dwukrotnie większa i szersza od pojedynczego Toa. Stała na czterech kończynach, przy czym te przednie były łudząco podobne do rąk. Umięśnionych, nieco krzywych i zakończonych długimi pazurami rąk. Paszcza przypominała naszpikowany szeregiem ostrych zębów łeb Muaki, udekorowany porożem rozpościerającym się na szerokość leśnego szlaku. Wydając z siebie niepokojące odgłosy uderzała przednią łapą o grunt, na którym stała. - Co to za paskuda? - zapytał Atum. Paskuda wydała z siebie kolejny okrzyk i zaszarżowało. Biegnąc przed siebie zahaczała rogami o okoliczne drzewa, które ustępowały jej niszczycielskiej sile i jedno po drugim padały na ziemię. - Odsunąć się! - nakazał Tercar, uczniowie posłusznie wykonali polecenie i odstąpili na boki. Toa wbił miecz w podłoże, w mgnieniu oka w połowie drogi między nim a monstrum wyrósł gruby wał ziemi, w całości przysłaniający postać potwora. Bestia nie miała czasu, by wyhamować. Chociaż gdyby mogła, to i tak by się nie zatrzymała. Zderzyła się z przeszkodą, która rozpadła się na setki drobnych kawałeczków. Stwór wytracił cały impet i przewrócił się na bok. Próbując powstać uderzył porożem kilka okolicznych drzew, które pozbawił części gałęzi. Szpieg wykorzystał swój żywioł, by uwięzić łapy dziwnego rahi pod ziemią, podczas gdy sam z uczniami zwiększył dystans. Żadne z nich nie spodziewała się, że bestia dysponuje na tyle ogromną siłą, by bez najmniejszego problemu się oswobodzić. Najpierw wyszarpała z ziemi przednie, a potem tylne kończyny. - Mamy jakiś plan B? - zapytał Toa Ognia - To był plan B - warknął Tercar Szpieg w napięciu czekał na następny atak. Jego cierpliwość nie została wystawiona na próbę, gdyż ten nastąpił bardzo szybko. Bestia ruszyła przed siebie, ponownie demolując okoliczną florę. Wtem niespodziewanie podskoczyła. Dosłownie ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak teren pod nią zapadł się, tworząc głęboki dół. Toa Ziemi zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, czyli plan C też nie zadziałał. Stwór dał na tyle imponującego susa, że przeleciał nad Tercarem i jego uczniami. Pod wpływa jego upadku okolica wręcz zadrżała. Najgorzej odczuł to Atum, który stał najbliżej miejsca lądowania i stracił równowagę. Na domiar złego kreatura machnęła swoim ogonem, uderzając go i posyłając na ziemię. Stwór odwrócił się zadziwiająco zwinnie jak na coś o tak pokaźnych gabarytach. Zamachnął się, by trafić leżącego Toa Ognia. Zamiast tego napotkał na swojej drodze ścianę z ziemi, jednak ta szybko rozpadła się pod wpływem uderzenia. Rahi natychmiast wyprowadziło atak drugą łapą. Tercar nie zdążył zareagować. Nie musiał. Fedar instynktownie wystawił przed siebie prawą rękę. Początkowo czuł strach, który wraz z dalszym rozwojem walki przerodził się w frustrację spowodowaną bezsilnością, brakiem zdolności i doświadczenia, by wspomóc Toa Ziemi. Frustracja dała początek wściekłości. Zacisnął pięść. Metalowe elementy ciała monstrum uległy zgnieceniu, większość z nich wbiła się w organiczną tkankę tworząc krwawą breję. W następnej chwili z ciała, a raczej tego co po nim zostało wyrosły dziesiątki kolców, które połączyły resztki Rahi z ziemią, centymetry od Toa Ognia. Wszyscy przyglądali się temu widokowi ze zdziwieniem, w końcu Nis podbiegła do Atuma i objęła go, po czym pomogła mu wstać. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała zmartwiona - Eee... chyba nie - odpowiedział, po czym odwrócił się do mistrza - ty to zrobiłeś? - Nie - rzucił krótko. - W takim razie... - niepewnie zaczęła Nis - ... zostaje tylko jedna opcja - dokończył za nią sługa Zakonu - Fedar, to twoja sprawka? Czy ty... ty, jesteś...? - Toa Żelaza? Tak, jestem - odpowiedział. Toa Ziemi uważnie przyjrzał się jego zbroi. Był odziany srebrno-szary pancerz, zwykle przedstawiciele tego żywiołu noszą inne barwy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zrobił to, żeby nikt go nie poznał? Mądrze. Żelazo to w końcu jeden z najpotężniejszych żywiołów, swego czasu Bractwo Makuta ze strachu wyeliminowało większość jego przedstawicieli. - Dobra, tym tematem zajmiemy się później - Tercar uklęknął nad ciałem napastnika - Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego na oczy, zgaduję, że wy pewnie też. Zastanawia mnie skąd to coś się wzięło, jak również jakim cudem dotarło tak blisko naszej kryjówki. - Mam nadzieję, że po okolicy nie kręci się więcej tych... stworzeń - odezwała się Nis - Ja też... - mruknął Tercar - Ale lepiej już chodźmy, zostało nam naprawdę niedużo drogi. Uczniowie jednomyślnie przytaknęli. Rozdział V Cielsko Bestii, która niedawno zaatakowała podróżnych opadło z łoskotem na drewnianą podłogę. Toa Roślinności poprzez skinienie ręki dał znak dwójce podwładnych, którzy je przytaszczyli, że mogą już odejść. Ci posłusznie wykonali polecenie. Nawet nie pytali co to było, z resztą woleli tego nie wiedzieć. Chcieli tylko jak najszybciej zapomnieć o jego potwornym widoku. I zapachu. Toa miał na imię Grasder, w życiu imał się różnych zawód. Kiedyś, za czasów wojny był zwykłym żołnierzem, potem został handlarzem broni i informatorem. Koniec końcu stał się jednym z sześciu przywódców, tworzących radę Ziemi Niczyjej. Potężny, wpływowy i szanowany, w centrum kontynentu każdy musiał się z nim liczyć. Oprócz niego we wnętrzu dużego pomieszczenia znajdował się Tercar - jego serdeczny przyjaciel - wraz ze swoimi uczniami. Zebrali się nad zmasakrowanym truchłem. - Więc mówicie, że to coś zaatakowało was w lesie, blisko naszej siedziby? - zapytał drapiąc się po podbródku, stojący naprzeciwko Tercar potwierdził skinieniem głowy - Przystojniak. - Ty urzędujesz tu znacznie dłużej ode mnie - zaczął Tercar - spotkałeś kiedyś coś podobnego? - Nie, ale słyszałem, że zanim zajęliśmy się renowacją Ziemi Niczyjej, jeszcze przed wojną działy się tu różne szemrane eksperymenty i testy nowych broni. - Więc myślisz, że to pozostałość z tamtych czasów? Watażka zamyślił się przez chwilę. - Szczerze mówiąc to wątpię. Poza otaczającym nas lasem nigdzie w promieniu wielu kio nie ma dobrych warunków do życia, a chłopcy często wybierają się na patrole po okolicy, to aż dziwne, że przez tyle lat się na to nie natknęli. Mimo wszystko... jak tak na niego patrzę, to przypomina mi się historia o pewnej Vortixx, która swoim Rhotuka mogła mutować różne istoty... - A więc to mutant? Cóż, faktycznie wygląda dość... nietypowo. - Tego też nie jestem pewien. Jest mocno zmasakrowany, Shou powinien go obejrzeć, on się lepiej na tym zna. Chociaż w tym stanie pewnie też niewiele by zrobił. Ale to chyba nie jedyny problem, który mamy teraz na głowie, racja? - Grasder szeroko się uśmiechnął, po czym spojrzał na Fedara. Ten przybrał zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy. - Tak? - zapytał niepewnie - Cóż, nie spodziewałem się, że kiedyś poznam jakiegoś Toa Żelaza, jesteście bardzo rzadko spotykani. - Ta, wiem o tym aż za dobrze... - Cóż, ktoś obdarzony taką mocą jak ty może być cennym sojusznikiem w walce z Kordem, ale jeśli wieść o twoim żywiole rozniesie się po kontynencie, możemy ściągnąć na siebie uwagę kogoś, z kim wolelibyśmy nigdy nie zadzierać. - Masz na myśli Bractwo Makuta? Gdyby dowiedzieli się o kolejnym Toa, który może im zagrozić postanowiliby go wyeliminować, tak? - wtrącił się Atum - Myślałem, że jesteśmy odcięci od reszty świata, skąd mogliby się o tym dowiedzieć? - Oj, widać, że żółtodziób - skomentował Grasder - Kto jak kto, ale oni mają wtyki wszędzie, w każdym miejscu na świecie. Nawet tutaj. Wracając do tematu, Tercarze, rozumiem dlaczego mi pierwszemu powiedziałeś o tym leśnym Rahi. Widząc te obrażenia inni zaczęliby pytać, jak do tego doszło, a ty nie jesteś pewny czy wyjawić im żywioł Fedara. - Tak, więc co sugerujesz? - Z tego co widzę przez lata skutecznie ukrywałeś swój żywioł, zmieniłeś nawet kolor pancerza - zwrócił się do Toa Żelaza - Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli nadal nie będziesz się afiszował ze swoim żywiołem poza granicami naszego skromnego królestwa, natomiast tutaj... chodźcie, jest ktoś kogo muszę wam przedstawić. *** Szli ruchliwymi ulicami zabudowanej metropolii, liczne budynki jakie mijali znacznie się od siebie różniły stylami architektury. Jedne były proste, przypominające bryły geometryczne, inne natomiast strzeliste, wyszukane i ozdobne. Konstruktorzy chcieli, żeby oprócz spełniania funkcji praktycznych cieszyły też oko. Mieszkańcy Ziemi Niczyjej stanowili mieszankę przedstawicieli kultur z różnych stron świata, dlatego też zabudowa miejska była bardzo urozmaicona. Podążali za Grasderem podpierającym się drewnianą laską, Toa Roślinności kulał na prawą nogę. Nis i Atum czuli się niepewnie stąpając w samym sercu Ziemi Niczyjej. Pochodzili z małej wioski i nie byli przyzwyczajeni do wszechobecnego motłochu, setek krętych ulic i zaułków. Zapewne gdyby byli zdani na siebie szybko by się zgubili, dlatego byli wdzięczni Grasderowi, że robił za ich przewodnika. Nieco inaczej sprawa miała się z Fedarem, podczas setek godzin spędzonych w Servion zdążył się przyzwyczaić do miejskiego zgiełku. Co wcale nie znaczy, że z chęcią by się stąd nie wyniósł. W końcu dotarli do niewielkiego dworku otoczonego wysokim murem. Była to bardzo stara budowla, jedna z pierwszych postawionych na Ziemi Niczyjej. Oficjalnie od dawna opuszczona, jednak przy bramie zawsze można się było natknąć na strażników pełniących służbę, tak było i tym razem. Na widok przybyszów wzmocnili uścisk na Halabardach, które dzierżyli. Kiedy dostrzegli znajomego Toa Roślinności spuścili głowy i ustąpili mu drogi, jednocześnie odchylając wrota. - Pan może przejść - oznajmił jeden z nich - ale reszta towarzystwa nie. Takie rozkazy. - Oni są ze mną - powiedział watażka. - A my nie możemy ich przepuścić, dostaliśmy wyraźne rozkazy. Toa ciężko westchnął. - Wiecie kim jestem, prawda? - O-oczywiście - wyrwał się drugi strażnik, nieco zbity z tropu tym pytaniem - Jak moglibyśmy nie wiedzieć? - W takim razie chyba wiecie, że jeśli zechcę to dostaniecie nowe rozkazy, nowe zadanie. Coś nieprzyjemnego, żmudnego, trudnego i bolesnego. Albo wszystko na raz. - Ale... - Żadnych ale. Po prostu zejdźcie mi z drogi. Już! Strażnicy wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia i utkwili wzrok w ziemi, nie sprawiając dalszych problemów kompanii Toa. Przekroczyli bramę i pomaszerowali brukowaną drogą. Teren dookoła był zapuszczony i zarośnięty roślinnością, faktycznie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby od dawna nikt tam nie zaglądał. Znaleźli się przed posiadłością, Grasder chciał pchnąć ogromne drzwi, jednak te otworzyły się nim jeszcze je dotknął. W przejściu ukazał im się solidnie uzbrojony Toa w srebrno-czarnym pancerzu z Tryną na twarzy. - Widziałem cię z okna - rzucił niedbale do Toa Roślinności - Heh, sporadycznie mnie odwiedzasz, a teraz przychodzisz jeszcze z towarzystwem? Chcesz nadrobić moje braki w życiu towarzyskim, czy co? Grasder uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się do pozostałych. - Panowie i pani - przemówił - poznajcie Dorgeta. Mojego ucznia i Toa Magnetyzmu. Wkroczyli do wnętrza posiadłości i udali się do jednego z pokoi na piętrze. Zajęli miejsca na krzesłach przy ogromnym stole. Oprócz nich w pomieszczeniu było mnóstwo półek z książkami, były mocno zakurzone. Tak samo jak całe domostwo, widocznie bród nie przeszkadzał urzędującemu tam Toa. Tercar spojrzał z niedowierzaniem najpierw na Dorgeta, potem na Fedara. W końcu jego wzrok spoczął na Grasderze. Żelazo i Magnetyzm. Gdyby ktoś mu wcześniej powiedział, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni spotka przedstawicieli jednych z najpotężniejszych, a zarazem najrzadszych żywiołów jakimi mogą dysponować Toa, zapewne by mu nie uwierzył. - No, to chyba nadszedł czas wyznań, odkrywania wielkich tajemnic i takich tam - rzekł uśmiechnięty Dorget, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. - Ta... - bąknął Tercar - Więc, możesz mi wyjaśnić co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego o nim nie wiedziałem? - Widzisz, druhu - zaczął Grasder - kiedy Zakon przysłał cię, byś wstąpił do Ruchu Oporu? - Trzy miesiące temu, ale co to ma do rzeczy? - Dorgeta poznałem dwa lata temu, nie ma sensu wyjaśniać jak, to dłuższa historia na inną okazję. Wystarczy, żebyście wiedzieli, że byli ze mną pozostali członkowie rady. Wytrenowaliśmy go, nauczyliśmy panować nad mocą. Jest naszym, hm... tajnym agentem do zadań specjalnych, jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Z racji na swój żywioł wykonuje dla nas niebezpieczne misje, z którymi inni mieliby problemy. Mimo wszystko lepiej, żeby jego istnienie pozostało tajemnicą, dlatego wie o nim tylko bardzo małe grono osób, które właśnie się powiększyło. - W takim razie masz takie same plany wobec mnie? - rzucił Fedar - Tak? - Nie do końca - Toa Roślinności wstał od stołu - Mam plany wobec was wszystkim. Trening Dorgeta jest jeszcze nie dobiegł do końca, a są za niego odpowiedzialne dwie osoby, w tym ja. Chcę, by Tercar dołączył do nas jako trzeci nauczyciel. Razem z waszą trójką, jako kolejnymi uczniami. - Ale dlaczego z nami? - zapytała Nis - rozumiem, że chcesz Fedara, bo ma unikalny żywioł, ale my? Toa Wody i Ognia jest pełno na świecie, więc czemu my? - Bo już za dużo wiecie i inaczej musiałbym was zabić - oświadczył poważnym tonem, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem widząc miny dwójki Toa - Nie no, to taki żarcik... ale bądź co bądź wiedzieliście o żywiole Fedara, reszta Rady wolałby was pilnować, a to będzie chyba najlepszy sposób. No i w grupie zawsze raźniej, nie? *** Fedar podniósł się ze starego łóżka, które wydawało głośne skrzypnięcia ilekroć się na nim poruszył. Było też niespecjalnie miękkie, a pod plecami dało się wyczuć lekki dołek. Podczas pobytu z bandą złodziei zdarzało mu się sypiać w dużo gorszych warunkach, więc pewnie ścierpiałby ten mebel. Mimo to opuścił pomieszczenie i skierował się do sąsiedniego pokoju. Tamtejsze meble był równie zakurzone jak w pozostały pięciu, które odwiedził wcześniej. - Naprawdę wypadałoby tu posprzątać - pomyślał Położył się na tamtejszym łóżku i przewrócił się kila razy na bok. Łóżko nie wydawało z siebie żadnych niepokojących odgłosów i było całkiem wygodne. Kilka godzin temu miał spotkanie z członkami Rady Ziemi Niczyjej. Musiał się trochę naczekać na pojawienie się pełnego jej składu. Niektórzy przybyli byli widocznie niezadowoleni, że niespodziewanie oderwano ich od dotychczasowych obowiązków i kazano im stawić się na nieplanowanym spotkaniu. Jednak kiedy poznano powód zebrania przestali narzekać. Przyjrzeli się mu dokładnie, jak również szczątkom rahi, które potraktował swoim żywiołem. Szybko zignorowali sprawę dziwnej kreatury kręcącej się w pobliżu ich włości i skupili się na Toa Żelaza, chociaż Fedar mógł przysiąc, że w oczach obecnego tam Vortixx przez chwilę dostrzegł zainteresowanie potworem. Wszyscy dostrzegli w nim potencjalną broń, natychmiast wysunęli różne propozycje jaki zrobić z niego użytek. Grasderowi zajęło trochę czasu, by przekonać ich do swojego pomysłu. O dziwo natychmiast wstawił się za nim tamten Vortixx. W końcu postanowiono, że plan Toa Roślinności zostanie wprowadzony w życie, a Fedar i pozostała dwójka Toa zamieszka w rezydencji z Dorgetem. Jedyne co pozostało Fedarowi do zrobienia, to wybór pokoju, których było mnóstwo w posiadłości. Wszystkie pomieszczenia mieszkalne były do siebie bardzo podobne, nie tylko pod względem wymiarów, ale i umeblowania. Dlatego też głównym czynnikiem, jakim dawny Duch Nynrach kierował się w wyborze kwatery było wygodne łóżko. I chyba znalazł już te właściwe. Roześmiał się smutno. Najpierw wbrew własnej woli został złodziejem, teraz przyszło mu przymusowo być bohaterem? W sumie, z dwojga złego ta druga opcja wydawała się być lepsza. Nauczy się walczyć, panować nad żywiołem. Kto wie, może pewnego dnia przyczyni się do stworzenia świata, w którym żaden Matoranin nie straci domu przez... no właśnie, przez kogo? Fedar cały czas zastanawiał się kto dokładnie zaatakował siedzibę jego braci i dlaczego. Zawsze był zdania, że lepiej nie zawracać sobie głowy pytaniami, na które i tak nie pozna się odpowiedzi, ale ten przypadek wyjątkowo go nurtował. Nagle usłyszał rytmiczne, energicznie pukanie do drzwi, które z resztą pozostawił otwarte. Odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegł znajomą postać. - Puk, puk, puk! Mogę wejść? - odezwał się Toa Magnetyzmu - Ta, jasne. Dorget wkroczył do pokoju rozglądając się po nim. - Przytulnie tu - rzucił - Tak samo jak w dziesiątkach innych pokoi, nie? - Ta, chociaż trochę tu brudno. Ale zgaduję, że nie przyszedłeś ze mną rozmawiać o wystroju wnętrz, więc czego chcesz? - Cóż, chciałem wiedzieć jak ci się tu podoba, bo spędzisz tu naprawdę sporo czasu. Po długich i ciężkich treningach nie pozwolą ci opuścić terenu posiadłości, więc będziesz musiał się przyzwyczaić do siedzenia w tej pięknej klatce. - Czyżbym słyszał w twoim głosie żal? - Heh, a ty byś go nie miał? Po setce pompatycznych przemów o tym jaki to jestem ważny w walce z tyranią zamknęli mnie w tym więzieniu, wysługują się mną jak bronią i nikt nawet nie wie o moim istnieniu, o tym co robię. A robię bardzo dużo niebezpiecznych rzeczy. Z resztą, ciebie też to czeka, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? - Tak, od samego początku, w chwili kiedy do nas wyszedłeś. Już wtedy po twoim tonie dało się wyczuć, że nie przepadasz za Grasderem. Ale nie pałasz do niego zwykłą niechęcią, to ten rodzaj, który żywi się do osoby, która kiedyś była ci bliska, ale cię zawiodła. Czy coś w tym rodzaju... - Wow, niezły jesteś, kolego. Więc wiedziałeś, co cię tu czeka? - Domyślałem się. - I mimo to zgodziłeś się bez oporu? - Cóż, nie przeszkadza mi taki stan rzeczy, póki będę mógł zdobyć dzięki nim moc. Teraz tylko to się dla mnie liczy. - Moc... i zemsta? - Słucham? - zdziwił się Fedar - No co? Teraz to ja wyczuwam żal w twoim głosie - roześmiał się Dorget - No i daj spokój, jestem Toa Magnetyzmu, Makuta wybili setki moich braci, tak samo jak twoich. Jestem pewien, że ich nienawidzisz. Chcesz mocy, by móc stawiać opór, zamiast uciekać, zgadłem? I przy okazji wymierzać sprawiedliwość, tym, którzy na to zasługują, tak? - Sprawiedliwość to nie to samo co zemsta - wypalił szorstko Toa Żelaza - Owszem, ale nie zawsze. Czasem mszcząc się wymierzamy sprawiedliwość, innym razem zaślepia nas nienawiść i nie chcąc się do tego przyznać zasłaniamy zemstę sprawiedliwością. - Heh, ciekawa z ciebie osoba, wiesz? Chyba będziemy mieli sporo tematów do rozmów. - Cóż, czasu na pewno nam nie zabraknie. Rozdział VI Minęło sześć miesięcy... Słońce wyjrzało zza chmur rzucając swój blask na gładką taflę wody. Promienie światła odbiły się od jeziora, rażąc w oczy Ga-Matorankę przebywającą w jego pobliżu. Ta przysłoniła oczy ręką, po czym mruknęła z niezadowoleniem. W tych warunkach nie była w stanie dostrzec widoków po drugiej stronie zbiornika, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że niebawem rozegra się tam wspaniałe widowisko. Miała nadzieję, że szybko znowu się zachmurzy... Tymczasem w miejscu, które starała się obserwować zebrały się dwie trzyosobowe grupy Toa, zwrócone twarzami do siebie. Dzielił je dystans wielu bio. Po jednej stronie stanął Fedar, Grasder i Nis, naprzeciw nich znaleźli się Dorget, Tercar i Atum. Wszyscy trzymali broń w pogotowiu, gotowi do walki, mającej rozpętać się lada chwila. Pierwszy do boju rzucił się Atum, skierował sztych miecza wysoko w górę, po czym uwolnił z niego ogromną ognistą kule, która szybko rozpadła się na dziesiątki mniejszych, tworzących kształt podobny do koła. Te w założeniu miału opaść wokół adwersarzy i uwięzić ich w ognistym kręgu. Ale tylko w założeniu. Nis energicznie zamachnęła się swoim trójzębem, wręcz "wyrywając" część wody z jeziora, która w powietrzu przyjęła na siebie cały atak. Jej resztki opadły na zdziwionego Toa Ognia. Wszyscy zebrani parsknęli śmiechem, nawet jego sojusznicy nie mogli się powstrzymać. - Heh, może to cię w końcu ostudzi? - odezwał się szczupły Vortixx przebywający w cieniu pobliskiego drzewa - spokojnie, to tylko trening, a ja nie powiedziałem jeszcze "start", nie ma sensu się tak wyrywać. No... uwaga! Gotowi? Start! Tym razem to żeńska Toa zaatakowała jako pierwsza. Skierowała broń ku pobliskiemu zbiornikowi wody, po czym uniosła ją do góry. Ciecz zaczęła się unosić pod postacią czegoś na kształt biczów, które zaczęły się na siebie nakładać i łączyć. Po chwili przybrały postać trójgłowego węża, którego paszcze z trzech różnych stron pognały w kierunku oponentów. Tercar uklęknął na prawym kolanie i błyskawicznie wbił miecz w ziemię. Otoczył siebie i kompanów grubą, ziemną kopułą. Węże zderzyły się z konstrukcją, która wytrzymała ich natarcie. Niepowodzenie ataku nie zniechęciło Nis, Toa Wody kierowała coraz to więcej strumieni w kierunku kopuły, odrywając jej kawałki. Niestety, wciąż nie była wstanie dostać się do środka. Coś zaniepokoiło Fedara. Jak grube mogą być mury jego mistrza? Toa aktywował swoją Akaku by rozejrzeć się po polu bitwy. - Możesz już przestać! - krzyknął - W środku jest tylko ziemia, nic więcej. Za to widzę ich pod nami, Tercar tworzy im tunel, powoli się do nas zbliżają! - O, a to ciekawe - rzucił Grasder - możesz mi wskazać miejsce, gdzie mniej więcej się znajdują? Duch Nynrah wysunął przed siebie ręce i stworzył metalowy pręt, który wbił w połowie odległości między sobą a ziemnym kopcem. - Są kilka bio przed tym. - Hmm, to mi wystarczy. Postarajcie się przez chwilę nie hałasować. Toa Roślinności zamknął oczy i mocno zacisnął ręce na swojej lasce. Wziął głęboki wdech. Skupił się na trawie znajdującej się we wskazanym miejscu, wyczuł korzenie znajdujące się pod ziemią. Małe i cienkie. Użył swoje mocy, by to zmienić. Te zaczęły się rozrastać i poszerzać. Wbijały się coraz to głębiej pod ziemię, jednocześnie stając się coraz twardsze i grubsze. Był na tyle blisko siebie, że nawet najmniejszy rahi nie dałby rady się między nimi przecisnąć. Grasder odetchnął z ulgą. - No, to powinno wystarczyć. Powiedz mi, co tam widzisz? Zatrzymałem ich? - zapytał - Tak - uśmiechnął się Fedar - szkoda, że nie widzicie ich wyrazów twarzy. Grunt zatrząsł im się pod stopami, w miejscu gdzie Toa Żelaza umieścił swój znacznik Ziemia rozwarła się na boki, wyskoczyli spod niej przeciwnicy. Fedar przywitał rywali wysuwając przed siebie ręce. Stworzył i posyłał w ich kierunku setki metalowych bryłek. W normalnych okolicznościach byłoby to coś ostrego, ale wolał nie zranić swoich przyjaciół. W każdym razie nie za bardzo. Dorget zareagował natychmiastowo, zakręcił swoją kosą i zatrzymał nadlatujące pociski w polu magnetycznym. Z uśmiechem na twarzy przystąpił do nagłego kontrataku, posyłając je w kierunku ich stwórcy. Ten nie przejmując się gromadą nadlatujących obiektów stał niewzruszony, gdy znalazły się dostatecznie blisko zaabsorbował każdą z nich. Toa mierzyli się wzrokiem, obmyślając dalszy plan ataku. Wtem do ich uszu dotarł przeciągły gwizd dochodzący z miejsca, gdzie znajdował się Vortixx. Wszyscy skierowali tam wzrok, a Xiańczyk gestem ręki dał im znak, by się do niego zbliżyli. Był w towarzystwie Toa Dźwięku z Kakamą na twarzy. Przybysz obrócił się na pięcie i aktywując moc maski zniknął, przez krótką chwilę pozostawiając za sobą powidok. - Shou, kto to był? - zapytał Tercar - I dlaczego musieliśmy przerwać trening? - dodał Atum, który bardzo chciał zrewanżować się Nis - Posłaniec - odezwał się Vortixx - coś się dzieje, Zakon wzywa radę i kilka innych osób, w tym ciebie, Tercarze. - A więc musicie już iść? - zapytał zniechęcony Toa Ognia - Niezwłocznie. - A trening? - bąknął Dorget - Dokończymy innym razem - odparł Grasder - Eh, mam co do tego złe przeczucia. Grupka Toa zebrała się pod drzewem w pobliżu jeziora, tym samym gdzie wcześniej znajdował się Shou. Postanowili przeznaczyć wolny czas na odpoczynek i to, co Fedar lubił najbardziej, a na co od wstąpienia do Ruchu Oporu nie mógł sobie pozwolić - słodkie lenistwo. Jednak nie dane im było długo cieszyć się odpoczynkiem, gdyż z oddali dotarł do nich znajomy ryk jakiegoś Rahi. Aż nazbyt znajomy. Toa Ognia błyskawicznie zerwał się na równe nogi, ryk zabrzmiał ponownie, tym razem źródło dźwięku było znacznie bliżej. Obrócił się i groźnie zmrużył oczy. - Ani mi się waż, paskudo... - przemówił Było już za późno, Atum nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Pomarańczowy Burnak rzucił się na niego i przewalił na ziemię, przygniatając swoim cielskiem uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Rahi otworzyło paszczę i zaczęło go energicznie lizać po Kanohi, jednocześnie merdając ogonem. - Ooo, zobacz, lubi cię - rzuciła Nis Toa Ognia w odpowiedzi przechylił głowę w jej kierunku i posłał jej groźne spojrzenie. - To nie jest śmieszne! - warknął - Dlaczego to bydle zawsze rzuca się tylko na mnie? - Masz wzięcie, powinieneś się cieszyć - zaśmiał się Dorget Na dźwięk gwizdka Rahi natychmiast się wyprostowało i skierowało w kierunku, z którego przybyło. Chwilę później wróciło w towarzystwie Ga-Matoranki z Huną na twarzy, wokół której biegało i co chwila podskakiwało. Nazywała się Kala, była asystentką Shou - ostatniego nauczyciela czwórki Toa, członka Rady Ziemi Niczyjej, specjalisty od wszelkiego rodzaju trucizn i mutacji. Ostatnimi czasy z braku obowiązków mogła poskarżyć się na nadmiar wolnego czasu, którego nie miała czym wypełnić. W związku z tym często przyglądała się treningom Toa - z resztą skrycie marzyła, by pewnego dnia dołączyć do ich grona, jednak z nikim się tym nie dzieliła - a po skończonych zajęciach często z nimi przebywała. Ci cieszyli się z jej obecności, szczególnie Fedar i Dorget, którzy nie mogli narzekać na nadmiar towarzystwa. Nis uklęknęła nad Bergiem - bo tak zwał się Burnak - i pogłaskała go po pysku. Ga-Matoranka uśmiechnęła się, widząc szczęśliwego pupila. - Dzisiaj szybko skończyliście, coś się stało? Nigdzie nie widzę szefa i pozostałych - zapytała - Chwilę temu gdzieś poszli - odpowiedział Toa Żelaza - coś ważnego. A właśnie! Kali, wyciągnij ręce, mam coś dla ciebie. - Hm, co takiego? - Zaraz zobaczysz... Ga-Matoranka wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, Fedar stworzył metalową kostkę, która zaczęła unosić się nad jej dłońmi. Sześcian zaczął się deformować, wydłużać w jednych miejscach, a w innych skracać, aż w końcu zmienił swój kształt. Przeobraził się w całkiem dobrze odwzorowaną miniaturową wersję jej czworonożnego towarzysza, chociaż nieco krzywą w kilku miejscach. Ten zaszczekał widząc ukończone dzieło. Ostatnimi czasy były Duch Nynrah spędził wiele godzin z Tercarem, który uczył go kontroli nad żywiołem. Kazał mu tworzyć rzeźby rahi kładąc ogromny nacisk na najmniejsze detale i kopiować różne wyszukany wzory z wszelkich ozdób. Wcześniej opowiedział mu historię o pewnym Toa Ognia, który potrafił wypalać malutkie symbole na Kamieniach Toa. Była to ciężka sztuka, spośród wszystkich osób, które znał członek Ruchu Oporu, jedynie tamten Toa imieniem Lhikan potrafił to zrobił. Wyjaśnił, że wykorzystywanie żywiołu do tak precyzyjnych czynność jest bardzo trudne i wielu miewa z tym problemy. Wymagało to ogromnego skupienia i cierpliwość, których osiągnięcie stanowiło cel ich treningu. - Hm, wyszedł trochę... dziwacznie... - skomentował Toa Żelaza, spodziewał się nieco lepszego rezultatu treningu - Poczekaj chwilkę, zrobię ci lepszego! Kala roześmiała się. - Ależ nie trzeba! - powiedziała - Ten jest dobry, będę miała śliczną pamiątkę, dziękuję. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Wymiar Spustoszenia Kategoria:Twórczość Krętacza